Extra Ordinary
by roariloveyoux
Summary: Lexi has two of the best friends she could ask for. But what happens when she starts to fall for one? What happens when tragedy hits? What will she do when she's left with one best friend and a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, I'm scared. I don't want to go." A small dark-haired little girl clung to her mother's hand staring at the large train with wide-eyes. Children were scurrying past her, yelling farewell to their families as they prepared to leave. The train gave off a warning sound, signaling final call.

"Lexi hunny you'll be fine. Every young witch and wizard goes away to Hogwarts when they turn eleven. You will get on that train and make friends instantly. I'm sure of it."

Laughter pulled Lexi's attention towards a family of red-heads. The mother was screaming at two boys, identical in looks, as they ran out into the middle of the station.

"Fred! George! You get back here right now! Oh Charlie, go get your brothers." One of the older boys nodded silently and scurried after his younger brothers.

Lexi looked back up at her mother with fear-filled eyes. "But what if I don't .. what if everyone hates me?" With a yell, the train conductor indicated that those who were not on the train within 60 seconds would not be making the trip to Hogwarts.

"I promise you Lexi, you'll be fine.. Everyone will love you." Lexi wiped away tears as she allowed her mother to push her onto the train. Running to the window, she caught another glance of her mother's black hair before the Hogwarts Express pulled the students out of sight.

With a sigh, Lexi desperately looked for an empty compartment. After searching for twenty minutes Lexi was forced to settle on one that held the two red-headed boys she had seen on the platform. Opening the door caught the twin's attention and they looked at the quiet girl with curiosity.

"Uhm, is it alright if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full."

"What do you say Georgie?"

"No problem with me Fred." Lexi smiled, relieved that the boys hadn't rejected her.

"I'm Lexi."

"I'm Gred and this here is my brother Forge." The twin's strange nicknames caused Lexi to laugh loudly which in return brought smiles to the boys faces.

At that moment a foul looking boy with horrible teeth strolled into the compartment. The color of his robes indicated that he was a Slytherin and an evil looking one at that. He snarled at the three first years with distaste.

"You need to relocate. This is my compartment now."

"Why should we.."

"Listen to you?" Fred finished George's sentence, which by the look on the Slytherin's face irritated him just as much as their question did.

"Because if you don't I'll turn all of you into toads and throw you out the window."

Lexi frowned at the boy as her anger grew. She may have been a first year, but that didn't mean she was going to let some foul git treat her like dirt. Even if he was a Slytherin. Standing up Lexi puffed her chest and pulled out her wand. She advanced at the boy so fast he was forced to back up into the compartment door in surprise.

"Listen here you crooked teeth idiot. We're not leaving this compartment just because you think you're better than us. You better leave before _I_ turn_ you_ into something so horrible not even the fleas will want to come near you." The boy opened his mouth, more than likely to say something nasty, but Lexi flicked her wand softly causing red sparks to erupt from the tip. From the look on the Slytherin's face, she was sure he had wet his pants. Fumbling for the door he ran out without so much as another look at the first-years.

Smiling with satisfaction Lexi sat back down only to find the twins staring at her with dumbfounded looks on their faces. The smile fell from her face as fear flew into her eyes. What if she had done something to scare them off. The only two that she thought she had a chance of making friends with probably hated her now.

Fred was the first to break the silence. "That was.."

"Bloody brilliant!" George finished. The boys looked at each other with excitement and humor. They looked back at Lexi with large grins.

"I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you Fred?"

"Yes I do George."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexis! If you don't get up this instant, you're going to be late." A dark-haired girl bolted out of bed, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. She ran around the room quickly throwing anything she could grab into her trunk.

"I'm coming mum, I'll be down in a moment." Today was the day Lexi was going to leave for the burrow. Her two best friends, Fred and George had invited her to attend the Quidditch World Cup with their family. She would also be staying the rest of the summer in what would be the already packed house.

Lexi threw on the first outfit she saw, and with one last glance around the room she walked to the kitchen. Her mother was standing there with arms crossed, a grown displayed on her face as breakfast magically cooked itself.

"Lexi, you knew that you had to be up early. I'm already upset that you'll be leaving me a few weeks early, I don't need you rushing out here without a proper goodbye."

Rolling her eyes, Lexi plopped into the nearest chair. "Come on Mum, haven't you gotten used to saying goodbye already? It's not like I don't spend most of the year away from you anyway."

"That's my point Alexis. I barely get to see you the way it is. I cherish the summers I get with you." A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast floated towards the table as a hungry Lexi eye-balled them. As soon as the plate landed on the table, she was already devouring the hot food.

"I.."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lexi stopped stuffing her face and swallowed the food she had already chewed.

"I know you don't like me being gone all year. But it's not my fault Hogwarts chose to be like a bloody boarding school. And it's not my fault Fred and George live so far away."

"Don't speak to me in that tone young lady. You won't be going anywhere if you keep it up."

"Muuum.. Don't be like this again. Please. I've always wanted to see the burrow. In the six years I've known the boys, I've never been there."

Lexi's mother sighed softly as she turned away from her daughter. "I know darling. I'm just being overprotective. You'd better finishing eating, it's almost time to leave."

Lexi quickly finished up eating her breakfast before running into the living room where their fireplace stood. The plan was that she would use floo powder to arrive at the burrow today and then go to the World Cup with everyone tomorrow. Her mother followed her into the room and the two hugged tightly.

"I've already sent your things ahead of you, please be safe darling. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Write me as soon as you leave for the match and as soon as you come home. Is that understood?"

"Yea mum.. I will. I really got to go. They'll be waiting for me." Lexi struggled out of her mothers grasp and grabbed a hand full of powder. The fire came to live blazing green as she quickly stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow." Her mother quickly faded from sight as fireplaces started to swirl past her. Lexi had to close her eyes to fight the nausea that filled her insides causing her to nearly miss her stop. Falling out of the fireplace, she barely had enough time to compose herself before being tackled to the ground by a pair of red-heads.

"Fred! George! You get off that girl this instant! You're suffocating her." Lexi laughed as the boys quickly stepped away from her, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry Lex.."

".. We got a little excited." Lexi laughed again as she pulled the boys into a tight hug.

"It's alright you ninnies. I've missed you too." As she let go of her best friends, Lexi found herself being pulled into another hug. This time by Mrs. Weasley, who'd always loved Lexi as if she were her own child.

"It's so good to see you again Alexis. You're looking awfully thin again, what does your mother feed you at home. No bother, I'll fix you something right now." Before Lexi could protect, Mrs. Weasley was already busying herself in the kitchen.

"Come one Lex, we'll show you where your sleeping." Fred grabbed her by her arm, practically dragging her up the stairs.

"Naturally we volunteered for you to sleep in our room, but of course Mum nearly threw a fit. So …"

"You'll be sleeping with Ginny and Hermione." The boys smiled at the grimace that flashed across Lexi's face. It wasn't that she disliked the two girls, but for some reason they just never got on very well. Apparently something about her rubbed the girls the wrong way. Fred and George always insisted that it was because Ron and Harry fancied her, but Lexi felt that it was something more.

"But of course, you'll be spending most of your time with us. So it won't matter who's room you sleep in." George put his arm around Lexi, pulling her away from Fred's grasp. "Now I do believe a tour is in order, seeing as you've never been to our fine home before. Don't you agree Freddie Ole boy."

"I dare say I do Georgie. Where shall we start?" The twins exchanged looks, that Lexi knew meant there was trouble coming.

"Shhh you'll give our position away if you don't stopping laughing Lex." The three were currently hiding out around the corner from the boys' elder brother, Percy's room. After giving Lexi a quick tour of the house and outside, they had all decided to pull a prank on the dear boy. Their plan was to get Percy to come out of his room long enough to through some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder down. Then once Percy was left in the dark, they would throw one of the garden gnomes into his room.

Their plan so far had been fool proof, but for some reason the excitement had thrown Lexi into a fit of giggles. "I can't help it guys. It's been so long since I've been able to pull a prank. It's not like I have any siblings or fellow wizards and witches living around me. I live in a muggle town with my mum, who would kill me if I pulled a prank on the muggles."

Fred laughed softly as he nudged her around the corner. "Well in that case, you get the honor of knocking on the door and throwing the powder. Just be quick about it Lex." Sticking her tongue out at him, Lexi crept slowly to the door. Gripping the powder tightly she knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Percy's voice sounded muffled as if he had been sleeping. A smirk found it's way to Lexi's lips that matched the smirks the twins were giving her from the other end of the hall. She sidestepped away from the door when she head footsteps. The door inched open and Percy stepped out right as the hallway went dark.

There was a yelp, a loud thud and a scream as the gnome latched itself to Percy's leg. Lexi and the twins ran to the boys' room trying to control their laughter. However once the door shut, they collapsed on the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

"Did… did you hear him scream. Like a little girl." Yelling filled the house for several minutes and the three knew what was coming. They tried to make themselves look as innocent as possible right as Percy came flying into the room holding the gnome by it's feet.

"You!"

George looked up from the book he was holding upside down with a look of curiosity. "What's the matter Perce.." Fred turned away from the wall he was staring at and finished his twins sentence. "..Something getcha in the leg?" Lexi erupted into another fit of giggles that only infuriated Percy more.

"I swear I'll murder all of you!"

"Percy what is with all the yelling!" Mrs. Weasley came into view in the doorway with a look of concern. "And why are you holding one of the garden gnomes?"

"Because Fred and George and their little play toy.."

"Hey! Low blow." Percy only glared at Lexi before turning back to his mother.

"They put this thing in my room and it attacked me mum."

The look Mrs. Weasley was giving the twins at the moment even made Lexi flinch. Fred and George smiled sheepishly at their mother, then dropping their heads in defeat.

"Percy get that thing out of my house. And you two are in big trouble…" Percy smiled in satisfaction as he walked away still holding the gnome by it's feet. "That was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done! I can't believe you would not only do something so horrific to your brother, you would drag poor Alexis into something like this."

"Oi Mum!"

"We didn't draw Lex into anything.. She was a willing participant."

"I won't hear any of that nonsense George.."

"I'm not George!"

"..Er Fred!" Lexi tried to fight off a laugh as smirks grew on George's face.

"I'm just kidding Mum, I am George." This time Lexi did laugh when Mrs. Weasley lunged at George so fast he barely had enough time to roll off his bed. Her and Fred could hear him laughing as she chased him down the stairs and out of the house.

"George Weasley! I will murder you!"

"Awh Mum, come on it was just a joke."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to skip the Quidditch match. It's really boring to write and you already know what happens**

* * *

><p>"Ronald! If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss the portkey." A few minutes later a bustle of red hair could be seen passing by the windows. Ron ran out of the door gasping for air as he glared in Harry's direction.<p>

"Bloody hell Harry. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried, you said you would be down in five minutes." Now that everyone was outside and ready, they bid farewell to Mrs. Weasley. Lexi was walking a few paces ahead of the group with the twins. They were talking excitedly about who they thought was going to win the match.

"Come off it Lexi, there's no way Bulgaria is going to beat Ireland!"

"Are you joking Fred! They've got Viktor Krum. He's got the game in the bag." Their conversation was stopped abruptly when a tall figure jumped from the tree above them. Cedric Diggory stood before the trio as his father came into view.

"Ah good morning Arthur. You've met my boy Cedric haven't?" The two fathers shook hands eagerly.

"Of course. It's nice to see meet you again. You remember my children Amos? We've also got Hermione Granger, Lexi Hamilton, and.."

"Harry Potter. It's an honor to meet you my boy." Mr. Diggory shook Harry's hand so hard, they were all sure he was going to shake it off.

"I do believe we're a bit late aren't we Amos?" Mr. Weasley glanced back at Ron, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

Cedric turned towards Lexi and smiled. "How's it going Alexis?"

"Good morning Cedric. Don't call me Alexis.. I hate that." In her fourth year, Lexi had a huge crush on Cedric and he had used that to get close to one of her female friends. So it was an understatement when Lexi said she didn't care for the Hufflepuff.

Mr. Diggory cut off all conversation as he led the group to where the portkey, a worn out boot, was sitting. "Make sure everyone is holding when it leaves, don't want anyone being left behind."

Harry was the last to grab the book seconds before it transported everyone to the camp grounds outside the quidditch stadium. After saying goodbye to the Diggorys, they made their way to where they would be camping out. Once again Lexi was being forced to share her sleeping space with Hermione and Ginny. So far things had been going fairly well, only because neither girl would speak to Lexi.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the boy's tent as everyone wound down from the Quidditch match. Fred and George had been taunting Lexi for the last twenty minutes because of Irelands victory over Bulgaria.<p>

"We told you Ireland was going to win. Man Fred, I knew we should have made a bet." Lexi stuck her tongue out at the boys as she walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"To bad you didn't. It was still an awesome game and they almost _didn't_ beat Bulgaria. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you lot tomorrow." She bid farewell to the twins and to Ron and Harry, who both blushed when she acknowledged them.

Lexi had barely settled herself into her bed when screams filled her ears. At first she thought that Irelands fans were becoming to rowdy, but something just didn't feel right. Pushing herself out of bed, Lexi walked to the entrance of the tent where Hermione and Ginny were already standing.

"What's going on guys?" Charlie came flying into the tent before anyone could say another word.

"Grab your wands and come outside. The campground is being attacked." Gasping loudly, Lexi made sure she had her wand. Once she was sure she did, she followed the elder brother outside to where the rest of the group was already standing. Mr. Weasley looked around at the children with fear in his eyes.

"Right, so I want all of you to go to the forest. Stay together! Bill, Charlie, and Percy you're to come with me. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded without protest, they knew now wasn't the time for delay.

The group split off, Mr. Weasley and the elder boys went in one direction while the rest ran for the forest. Screaming grew louder as came closer to the tree line. Off in the distance Lexi could see a group of hooded figures levitating something over their heads.

"Who are those people? What are they doing?" She stopped momentarily to observe the strange group before being roughly pulled into the trees by Fred.

"They're death eaters Lexi and by the looks of it, they're carrying their latest kill." The death eaters passed by where Lexi and the twins were hiding. She stifled a scream when she realized that the figures being levitated were a muggle family that owned the camp ground.

"Why are they here?" When no one answered, Lexi turned around to see that she had been left alone. None of the Weasleys stood behind her any longer. "Guys?"

Lexi ventured deeper into the forest in hopes that the boys were only playing a prank on her. A rustling sound floated towards Lexi from the left and she aimed her wand at whoever or whatever was coming out of the bushes. Holding her breath, Lexi prepared to fire off the first spell she thought of but quickly sighed in relief as she recognized who was stumbling into the pathway.

"Bloody hell Seamus, I nearly jinxed you. What are you doing?"

"Doing the same thing as you Lexi. Trying to hide from the ciaos that is going on out there." Although Seamus was a few years younger than Lexi, he was almost as close to her as the twins were. Putting her wand away Lexi ran a hand through her hair.

"You haven't seen Fred and George have you? I turned away for a second and they disappeared."

"No, I haven't. I was trying to find me mum when all hell broke loose. I narrowly escaped being attacked by the death eaters." At that moment, the two realized that it had become suddenly quiet. There were no longer screams or sounds of spells being cast. The two looked at each other and silently agreed to venture back to the edge of the trees. As they broke out into the opening, a large figure drew Lexi's attention to the sky.

"What the hell is that?" The dark mark shown brightly against the dark sky.

"Alexis Hamilton…"

"…Where the bloody hell are you?" Lexi let out a happy sigh when she heard her best friends voices floating through the air. A few seconds later, Fred and George emerged from the forest with worried expressions on their faces. It was rare for either of the boys to have anything but a smile hanging from their lips and Lexi didn't like it when the smile was missing. The boys pulled her into a deep hug when they found her standing in the clearing with Seamus.

"Where the hell did you guys go? I turned around for one second and then it was like you guys vanished in this air."

"We were trying to keep up with Ron and Ginny. By the time we realized you weren't behind us, we couldn't find you."

"Seamus darling, where are you?" Mrs. Finnigan's voice fluttered through the air. Giving Lexi a quick hug, he ran in the direction that he had heard his mother's voice.

The three friends decided it was best to go looking for the rest of the group. Walking silently, they looked at all the damage that had been done by the death eaters. Tents were trampled, the once festive atmosphere was now filled with fear and death. Every so often they would come across a dead body and Lexi would flinch away from the sight.

After looking around the camp site for twenty minutes, Fred spotted his older brother Charlie along with the rest of the group. Mr. Weasley pulled all three of them into a giant hug glad that they had finally found them. No explanation was offered on what had happened that night and everyone was glad to just forget it for the night.

"Come one. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. The last two weeks that she had spent at the burrow were uneventful to say the least. Fred and George had spent most of their time working on the merchandise they had planned on selling. Mrs. Weasley had kept a close eye on everyone after the incident and it took the begging abilities of Lexi, Fred, and George just to convince her mother to let her stay.

"I'm really glad we're finally going back to school. No offense guys but it was starting to become really unbearable in that house." The boys laughed as they continued taking inventory of all their merchandise.

"You know how our mum is-"

"She's just making sure we don't go out and get ourselves killed." Lexi yawned and leaned back into the seat she was sharing with Fred. The train ride always made her tired, she could feel herself starting to drift off. With one last yawn Lexi let her head drift onto Fred's shoulder.

"Lexi wake up. We're here." Lexi stretched as George's face came into view. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on sleeping beauty, Fred is already at the carriage."

* * *

><p>"Good evening everyone and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. There will be a few changes to this years schedule. First off there will be no quidditch matches at all." Quidditch members from all houses started to yell in protest but none louder than the Gryffindor team. Lexi anxiously shushed the twins in hopes of hearing why they were canceling the games.<p>

"We have decided to reinstate a tournament that was long ago discontinued. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the uproar of excitement. " I would like all of you to welcome students from the two schools that will be competing with us. Our first guests are the men from Durmstrang."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open as male students filtered in wearing large fur coats. In the middle of the group walked the headmaster and Viktor Krum.

"Bloody hell guys. It's Krum!" Once the students had been seated, most of them with the Slytherins, Dumbledore once again raised his hand for silence.

"Our final guests shall be the beautiful women of Beaubaton." Once again the doors opened as girls dressed in silk blue dresses fluttered into the room. Most of the girls sat with Ravenclaw though a few did venture to sit with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Now that we have everyone. I'd like to allow Mr. Barty Crouch to explain what the tournament is." A strange man that Lexi hadn't noticed before stepped out of the shadows of the room. He walked to the front of the room and stared out nervously at all the students.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a contest that was held years ago. One student from each school will compete for the honor of being champion. Students who wish to enter must be at least 17 years of age. Those who qualify will be required to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, the goblet will in return chose the champion from each school." Without another word, Mr. Crouch stepped back into the shadows and Dumbledore dismissed the students back to their common rooms.

"I can't believe they set an age limit. It's not bloody fair."

"Oh come on George, I'm sure you and Fred will think of away to get past that. You always do." Lexi's red-headed best friend smirked at her.

"Lex is right Georgie. We'll get past that barrier. I can feel it, we were meant in that competition." The three laughed as they walked up to their common room. It was littered with first years filled with too much excitement to go to bed. Lexi looked around the room before deciding she was going to go to bed. After saying goodnight to the boys, she climbed the stairs to the 6th year dormitories. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were already sitting on their beds gossiping about the new comers from Durmstrang.

"Hey Lexi. How was your summer?"

"It was good. Yours?" Lexi talked to the girls for a few moments longer before crawling into her bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Lexi woke up before any of the girls in her dormitory. It had been that way since she was a first year. This would ensure that she got some hot water before it was gone and she would be able to get breakfast while it was hot. Once dressed Lexi headed down to the common room where she found Fred already up.

* * *

><p>"Fred, why are you awake so early?"<p>

"Because you get up so early my darling. I thought we could enjoy some breakfast together." Fred finished off his sentence with a wink, making Lexi laugh softly.

"Alright Mr. Casanova, lets get going." Once they had reached the Great Hall, Lexi found out Fred's real reason for being awake so early. George was already sitting at the table failing to look innocent. Lexi looked around the room suspiciously trying to figure out what the boys had done.

"Ok. Out with it. If you're pulling a prank, I'd like to know about it. You know I hate being left out." The twins laughed at their dark haired friend but didn't offer any explanation for what they were doing.

"You'll find out soon enough Lex. Trust me, you'll love it."

They were right, she did love it. The prank didn't take place until after everyone, including the guests where seated down to eat. Fred and George had barely touched any food because they were too excited. Just when Lexi thought that they were lying to her about the prank, screams erupted from the Slytherin table. Glancing over Lexi nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. The table was slowly ascending towards the ceiling and those not smart enough to jump before it got too high were stranded in their seats. Many of the students had climbed onto the table afraid that they might fall off. Just as everyone thought it was over, the table started oozing bright pink paint all over the remaining students. Professors Dumbledore and Snape quickly moved to lower the table, once the table was safely back on the ground the students not affected by the prank broke out in hysterics. As soon as the Slytherins started using magic to remove the paint, things got worse for them. Many started sporting bright pink hair or in the case of Pansy Parkinson, bright pink skin. Lexi and the twins stumbled out of the Great Hall in hysterics trying to avoid being spotted by the professors.

"That…. Was bloody brilliant! I still can't believe you didn't include me though."

"It was all last minute my dear-"

"Otherwise you'd be included in an instant." Lexi just shook her head at the twins with a huge grin on her face.

"This year is going to be amazing. I can feel. Come one lets get to Transfiguration before McGonagall murders us."


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to put this in the first chapter. Alexis is mine. Everything else belongs to the beautiful and amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Fred Weasley! You give that back right now or I'll write mum." Lexi laughed along with George as the youngest of the Weasleys, Ginny chased Fred around. He had grabbed her homework that she needed to turn in within the next fifteen minutes. Slowing down, Fred reached his hand over to give his sister her homework back but changed his mind at the last second and threw it over to George.<p>

"George come on! Don't play his game." A cackle like laugh erupted from the twins lips as he handed the homework off to Lexi fully expecting her to keep up the game. She had every intentions of giving the paper back to Ginny but it didn't come without a price. Ginny snatched the paper roughly causing it to rip down the middle.

"Look at what you did! You did that on purpose."

"Whoa, calm down Ginny.. I was going to give it to you. I wasn't expecting it to rip like that." The young girl scowled at Lexi with such a look, she was sure that Ginny was going to kill her.

"There's something strange about you and I don't want you coming near me!" Without another word, Ginny ran out of the portrait hole leaving a very stunned Lexi along with two speechless twins.

"I told you guys she didn't like me. I don't even know what I did." Fred shrugged his shoulders as he threw his arm around Lexi.

"Not to worry dear friend. George and I have the perfect thing to take your mind off of our dear sister-"

"-Yes indeed we do. We do believe we have found the answer to our little tournament problem." Lexi laughed but let the boys pull her out of the common room. They walked swiftly to the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire stood waiting for them. Hermione was sitting on one of the bleachers when the three walked in, Lexi decided that she was going to try to talk to the girl. Maybe she could get her to like her even if Ginny didn't.

"Erm, Hermione do you mind if I sit with you?" Hermione glanced up at the girl warily but nodded her head. Sighing softly Lexi plopped down next to the fourth year and glanced over to where the boys were.

"What have they thought up this time?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I think they're going to drink some kind of aging potion." Hermione chuckled softly to herself as she watched the twins prepare themselves.

"It's not going to work. Do they really think Dumbledore is that dimwitted?"

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The twins each took a gulp of the potion they had made to age themselves. Looking at each other, they quickly jumped over the line. Everyone cheered at them when it looked as if nothing was going to happen. Then suddenly the color of the fire in the goblet changed colors and the boys found themselves being propelled out of the circle. Instantly long while beards grew on their faces. Both Gryffindors broke out into laughter at the sight of the arguing brothers while they fought over whos fault it was that the potion had failed.

"Uh Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead.." Lexi bit her lip softly trying to think of the best way to word her question.

"Do you hate me?" The question completely caught Hermione of guard and she stared at the girl in shock for several minutes. Lexi started to shift uncomfortably under the look of her fellow Gryffindor.

"Why would you think that Lexi? I don't hate you, granted I don't know you as well as I should but I don't hate you. Why on earth did you think I did?"

"Well, it just seemed that every time I came around you would get uncomfortable and just ignore me."

"I'm really sorry Lexi. I didn't mean for you to think that. Sometimes I just get so caught up in my own world that I don't realize I'm shutting people out." Sighing in relief, Lexi waved goodbye to Hermione and followed the boys towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Lexi what on earth are you doing?"<p>

"Shh don't talk to me, he'll see me." George looked around with a curious look on his face until his eyes landed on Cedric Diggory.

"Are.. Are you hiding from Diggory?"

"Yes! Now be quiet. He's been trying to get me alone all week."

It had caught Lexi off guard when she almost smacked right into the one Hufflepuff she wished to avoid. She had mumbled an apology and started to walk away when Cedric and called after her, he wanted to speak to her about something important. Lexi hadn't liked the look he was giving her so she made up an excuse and scurried away before he could stop her. So in response, Cedric had been trying to get her to meet up with him all week but she was refusing. She didn't know what the oaf wanted and she sure didn't feel like finding out. George tried to fight the laugh that was bubbling up his chest earning him a glare from Lexi.

"Well he's gone now. Let's get going, they're going to announce who the champions are. My gold is on the Hufflepuff prince himself." Lexi just rolled her eyes but stayed silent as she followed her best friend into the Great Hall.

They quickly found Fred sitting near the front of the group of Gryffindors. He ushered for George and Lexi to quickly sit by him before someone took the empty seats by force. As Lexi observed the room, she could see the other schools sitting by themselves waiting to find out who their champion was going to be. After a few very long minutes Dumbledore finally walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see so many faces here in support of their classmates. Without further ado, let us find out who the champions will be." Everyone held their breaths in anticipation as the Goblet roared to life spiting out a small piece of paper with the first champions name on it.

"The champion chosen for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum." Cheers erupted from the corner that the students of Durmstrang had taken over as Krum walked swiftly to the back room that laid behind the Teachers table. After a few seconds the fire roared up again spitting out another paper.

"The champion for Beaubaton is … Fleur Delacour." A few more cheers filled the room while Fleur seemed to float to the room that Krum had just exited into. The anticipation finally started to build as everyone realized it was time to announce the Hogwarts champion. As if on cue, the fire flared up one final time before spitting out one last paper.

"The champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory." The entire Hufflepuff table filled with cheers and congratulations as he walked out of the room to join the rest of the champions. Before Dumbledore could say another word, the Goblet jumped to life a fourth time. The headmaster silently grabbed the paper that fluttered out, his head snapped up and his eyes roamed the room until he found his mark.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that Harry got his name into the fire." Lexi was walking slowly back to the common room with the boys. They were all trying to figure out how Harry had been able to do what Fred and George had failed at. Halfway up the final flight of stairs before the common room, Lexi heard someone yelling her name. Turning to look behind her a groan slipped from her mouth as Cedric Diggory ran after her.<p>

"Alexis could I speak with you a moment? Please?" She looked at him warily before nodding silently in defeat. It was better to get this torture done and over with sooner rather than later.

"Go on without me, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes." The boy waved goodbye and continued their journey to the common room. Lexi let Cedric lead her back downstairs and into an abandoned room. She looked around suspiciously waiting for something to jump out at her. When nothing did, Lexi looked back at the Hufflepuff standing before her.

"What exactly did you bring me here for _Cedric_?" Without a word he closed the gap between them pinning her against one of the desks. In seconds his lips were covering hers in a soft, delicate kiss. Lexi wasn't sure if she was more surprised by his kiss or the fact that she was kissing him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not getting this out sooner. It was supposed to get uploaded last night, but I fell asleep really early. Enjoy :)

*I won't be including the challenges in the story. Don't want to write it all and plus we all know what happens in them.*

* * *

><p>Lexi was laying across the couch closest to the fire. She had been hiding out in the common room before and after classes in hopes of avoiding Cedric. The kiss had caught her off guard and she had made the mistake of giving in for a few seconds before pulling back quickly. Without saying a word Lexi ran out of the room, she had been steering clear of him ever since.<p>

"Well there you are Lexi. We've been looking all over for you." Fred and George joined Lexi on the couch, forcing her to sit up.

"Been avoiding Cedric again?" Never keeping a secret from the boys Lexi had told them of the incident. Both boys were ready to hunt down the Hufflepuff and teach him a lesson but she had talked them out of it. She didn't know why the boys had gotten so angry about it although she didn't ask them why either.

"Are you guys excited for the first task to start today?" The twins wore matching smirks as they rigorously nodded their heads.

"Of course we are. We're taking bets on the contestants and selling some merchandise."

"Well lets get going then. We won't get good seats if we don't get there now."

* * *

><p>Slouching in her chair, Lexi looked around the room. Professor McGonagall had posted an announcement in the common room. They were required to attend a class that would teach them how to dance for the Yule Ball. At that moment the professor was walking around the room observing the students while Filch hooked up the music.<p>

"As Gryffindors, I will expect nothing less than perfection. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commandded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

Lexi smirked as Fred and George started muttering 'babbling bumbling band of baboons' over and over. The room erupted in laughter when McGonagall forced Ron to his feet to dance with her. After motioning for everyone to join the two on the dance floor, many students started to pair off. Lexi rolled her eyes not really wanting to dance. She could see Fred and George playing rock, paper, scissors (a muggle game she had taught them first year) trying to decide who would get to dance with her.

"Hey Lexi, wanna dance?" Seamus was standing in front of Lexi with a hopeful look in his eyes. Looking back at the boys, she could see that they were still trying to figure out who was going to get her as their dance partner.

"Sure." Letting him lead her towards the rest of the dancing students, she could feel the twins confused looks burning into her back. Seamus awkwardly lifted Lexi up as the dance required. The look on his face caused her to break into laughter which startled him. His arms buckled and Lexi fell against Seamus making them both fall to the ground. Everyone gathered around the two to see if they were alright only to find them both laying on the floor laughing.

"Alright. The lesson is over, Mr. Finnigan and Miss. Hamilton I would appreciate it if you two did not interrupt my lessons again." Seamus helped Lexi to her feet while she wiped the tears that had fallen from her laughing so hard. Waving goodbye he walked out of the room leaving Lexi alone with the twins.

Fred and George were giving her very suggestive looks about her dancing with Seamus. Rolling her eyes, Lexi just walked out of the room closely followed by the boys.

"Well what was that? Getting close with our dear Leprachaun?" Lexi just mock glared at the boys before she walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. The twins exchanged looks but then followed her through the doors.

"George be quiet, I can't concentrate if you keep blubbering in my ear." Snorting, George turned away from Lexi to let her finish what she was doing. At the moment she was pointing her wand at a few of the Beaubaton girls. Silently muttering a spell, the Great Hall was filled with screams. Lexi had turned the hair pieces that every girl wore into snakes and other creepy crawlies. The three friends broke out in laughter catching the attention of the professors. Professor McGonagall stalked over to the three with a deep frown set on her face.

"You three, detention tomorrow and ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor, Fred and George had nothing to do with it. It was all me." Lexi flinched at the look she was receiving from her Professor. McGonagall continued to look at her for a few more moments before walking away.

"Wait does that mean we're off the hook then?" Laughing at Fred, Lexi turned back to her food. She was bringing her fork to her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Er Lexi, could I talk to you for a moment?" She looked up at Seamus silently trying to decide if leaving her food was worth it.

"Alright." Standing up, Lexi followed him out of the Great Hall. He kept walking until there were standing outside in the cold air.

"Uhm, I just had a question I wanted to ask you… You see we've known each other awhile…and uh…"

"Come on with it Seamus." Lexi giggled as the younger boys cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"Wouldyougotohogsmeadewithme!" This time she did laugh loudly when he blurted out his question rapidly. His face continued to turn a bright shade of red and he slowly started to retreat back into the castle with a defeated look on his face. Lexi kept chuckling as she followed him through the doors and back towards the Great Hall.

"I'd love to Seamus."

* * *

><p>"You're really going to Hogsmeade with Seamus today?" Lexi looked up from her spot near the lake to see Fred and George walking towards her. Fred had an annoyed look in his eyes as he stomped up to where she was.<p>

"Yea I am. Why does it matter?" The boys sat on either side of Lexi neither one of them looked very happy with her. She frowned at both of them not understanding why they cared so much about who she went on dates with.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it -"

"-if you're into dating people two years younger than you."

"Ouch. That hurt guys. It really did." Lexi stood up grabbing her backpack and walked away from the boys. "And it's only one date, not that it's any of your business'."

Lexi stormed into the castle vaguely aware of the twins staring at her from where she'd left them at the lake. She was so angry that the boys were judging her for her personal decisions that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and nearly ran into Hermione.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"It's alright Lexi. Are you alright? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Rolling her eyes Lexi motioned for Hermione to walk with her before heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Fred and George are mad at me for the dumbest thing. Seamus asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and they threw a fit about it." Laughter pulled Lexi's attention to the 4th year walking with her. She stopped walking and crossed her arms while glaring at Hermione.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Again her comment caused a giggle to erupt from Hermione's lips.

"Never mind." Without another word Hermione left Lexi standing outside the common room with a confused look on her face. She stood there for a few more moments before walking in after the fat lady yelled at her for just standing there. Lexi walked up to her dormitory to get dressed for her date with Seamus that afternoon.

When it was time for the date, Lexi walked out of her dormitory to meet up with Seamus. Since they were in the same house they had both agreed to meet in the common room at 2 that afternoon. Lexi could see him standing next to the fire place as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hey Seamus. Are you ready to go?" Seamus turned around when Lexi said his name.

" Yes, let's get going shall we?" Lexi followed him towards Hogsmeade with a light smile on her face. The conversation had been slightly awkward at the beginning but both teenagers had warmed up considerable to each other.

"Where did you wanna go first Lexi?"

"Hmm. Let's go to Zonkos. I have to stock up on my supplies, been running a bit low."

The store was packed, as always, with students trying to stock up on items they could use to prank each other. Seamus followed Lexi around while she grabbed things off the shelves that she wanted. Lexi ran into the twins once she made it to the register to cash out.

"Hey guys. What're you up to?" The boys looked at her, Fred with annoyance and George with a look Lexi couldn't place before walking away from her without saying a word. Lexi frowned at their retreating backs but decided not to pester them about it. After leaving Zonkos, the two walked around enjoying the crisp air until the cold became too much. They rushed into the Three Broomsticks trying to stay warm.

"I'll get our drinks. Is a butterbeer alright?" Lexi nodded and Seamus walked towards the bar to order their drinks. Glancing around the room, Lexi watched everyone mingling around each other. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the corner heatedly discussing what Lexi assumed was the next challenge. All four champions had passed the first challenge and received a golden egg. According to Hermione Harry still hadn't figured out what the eggs purpose was and Hermione was becoming worried since the next challenge was about a week away. She could also see Fred and George sitting on the other side of the room laughing and joking with one of their other friends, Lee Jordan. Lexi frowned at the group still wanting to know why they were being so mean to her, but before she could walk over there to say something Seamus returned with their drinks.

* * *

><p>"I had a really great time Seamus." Lexi was standing outside the doors to the castle with Seamus later that evening.<p>

"So did I Lex. Uh I just wanted to ask you a question real quick."

"Ok?"

"I was just wondering if you'd go to the Yule Ball with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm changing the pair up to include Fred and George. I know who she'll end up with but you'll just have to wait and find out :) Enjoy! Thanks to everyone that has submitted a review, you always make my day.. next chapter up tomorrow (Monday night)

* * *

><p>Lexi sat curled up on the couch reading a book next to Hermione. The two had become closer after Lexi's date with Seamus. Hermione was the only one that really cared to hear her talk about the date seeing as Fred and George were still ignoring her. Professor McGonagall walked into the common room drawing the attention of both girls.<p>

"Ms. Granger I'd like to speak with you a moment." Lexi waved goodbye to the 4th year and went back to reading her book. However, she wasn't alone long before the twins walked into the room. They stopped talking and looked over at Lexi, exchanging looks they walked over and sat with her.

"Oh I see you're talking with me again?"

"We may have-"

"-Over-reacted slightly." Snorting at the boys comments, Lexi quickly apologized after receiving glares from the boys. They sat there talking amongst themselves for a little longer until it was time to head out for the second challenge of the tournament. As they were walking towards the lake, Fred motioned for Lexi to slow down so they would be a few steps behind George.

"So Lex, I've got a question I'd like to ask you." Lexi glanced at Fred and noticed that he looked extremely nervous. She bit her lip as she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what had her best friend feeling like that.

"Alright, go ahead Fred."

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule ball with me?" At that point the two had stopped walking completely. Fred was staring at Lexi with a hopeful look in his eyes while Lexi looked back with a sad look.

"Oh Fred, I'm flattered really. I am but I've already agreed to go with Seamus."

"Ah I see. So Hogsmeade was a big deal wasn't it."

"Fred don't be like that please. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. It's just that he asked me first." Lexi flinched under the glare that Fred as giving her before he stalked off to catch up with his twin. She could see him whispering something to George before he gave a glare towards Lexi that was just as bad as Fred's. With a sigh Lexi continued to walk towards the lake in hopes of finding Hermione to stand with.

* * *

><p>"Hermione will you go dress shopping with me today at Hogsmeade. I really need to find a dress for the ball."<p>

"Of course I will. But why aren't you with Fred and George? From what I heard, you guys had started talking again." Lexi frowned as her and Hermione walked out of the castle. She walked in silence for several minutes, it wasn't until they were on the path to Hogsmeade that she finally said something.

"We were. On the day of the second challenge, they'd come and apologized for their behavior. But now they're mad at me again."

"Why?"

"Because I said I'd go to the Yule Ball with Seamus." Hermione nodded her head understanding and the two girls continued to walk in silence. It wasn't until they had arrived at the dress shop that either girl said anything.

"So Hermione, who are you going to the ball with? Is it our dear Ronald?" This time it was Hermione's turn to frown as she thought about the other Weasley boy.

"No I'm not going with him. You can't tell anyone but Krum has asked me to go with him and I said yes. Can you believe it, someone like him asking someone like me."

"Don't be daft Hermione. You're beautiful." The two girls split off in different directions in hope of finding the perfect dress. Purple had always been Lexi's favorite color and so that was the color dress she started to look for. After several failed attempts, Lexi finally picked up a dress she thought would be perfect. It stopped just below her knees and was a medium violet color. The dress had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed down the back. Lexi found her size and walked into the dressing room to try it on.

"Oh my. Lexi that dress is absolutely gorgeous. You have to get it." Lexi smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she silently agreed with Hermione. They walked up to the register to pay for their dresses, a purple one for Lexi and a periwinkle one for Hermione.

"Lexi would you help me do my hair for the ball?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When the day of the Yule Ball had finally arrived, Lexi found herself sitting in the 4th year girls dormitory helping Hermione get ready. Using a simple spell Lexi had been able to partially tame the girls hair and pulled it up into a half-up do. She applied light make up to Hermione's face because she felt the girl had a natural beauty that didn't need to be covered up. Once she was finished, Lexi quickly applied her makeup before heading for the door.<p>

"I'll see you down there Hermione. You look beautiful. He'll drop dead with one look at you."

"Who Krum or Ron?" Lexi laughed softly at the girls question. It was painfully obvious that Hermione had feelings for Ron, even if she tried to hide it.

"Both my dear." Walking through the door, Lexi made her way down the stairs to meet Seamus in the common room. It wasn't until she had made it to the stairs that she really started to feel self-conscious. Lexi was never one for dressing up and she always felt weird whenever she did. As she came down the stairs, Lexi could see Seamus standing near the portrait hole waiting for her. When he looked up the stairs and saw Lexi in her dress his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Wow." Lexi laughed as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Seamus leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Lexi's cheek causing her to blush deeply.

"Yes. It is. Shall we go then?" He led her through the portrait hole and the two Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall. Lexi was too preoccupied with her date that she didn't see or feel the looks she was receiving from both of the twins.

Lexi gasped in awe as she took in the appearance of the Great Hall. Everything had been transformed to fit a few round tables for students to sit at, a dance floor, and a stage for the band that would be playing after the introduction dance. There were white trees every where along with snow delicately placed around the room to give off a festive atmosphere. The ceiling was portraying a dark sky that had recently been relieved of a storm.

"It looks beautiful." Seamus glanced over at Lexi and a blush rose to his cheeks when she looked back at him.

"It is and so are you." Before Lexi could say anything, the trumpet sounded alerting everyone that the champions would be entering the room. Fleur walked in first along with her date, Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. Cedric walked in next along with Cho Chang but he was glancing at Lexi every few seconds making her uncomfortable. He had tried to get Lexi to be his date but she had gratefully been able to decline since Seamus had already asked her. The third champion to walk in was Harry escorting his date, Parvati Patil. Lexi smiled excitedly as the final champion walked into the room. Gasps filled the air when everyone realized that Krum's date was Hermione Granger. The champions started off the dance that everyone had been forced to learn. Soon after, the rest of the school quietly joined the group. Seamus looked around nervously afraid that he would have a repeat of last time.

"It'll be alright Seamus. Just don't drop me again." At that moment Fred danced over with his date, Angelina Johnson.

"That might be a little hard for the youngster. Maybe you should have went with someone a little older. A real man." Fred glared at the couple before he danced away with a confused Angelina.

"Don't listen to him Seamus. He's just being a git. Come on let's dance."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lack of update in the last few days :( No excuses. Here's the next chapter and I'll have the next one up tonight. Promise :)

* * *

><p>Lexi laughed at a joke Dean Thomas was telling the group. After the introductory dance, she had been content with sitting down having fun with the group. Gratefully the twins had resorted to ignoring her which meant no more snide remarks.<p>

"Hey Lex, I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?"

"Sure." Seamus walked away from the table and soon everyone else had wandered off to dance. Lexi watched everyone dancing around the room before her eyes settled on two red headed Gryffindors. Fred was leading Angelina around the room in an obnoxious dance causing both of them to laugh. George on the other hand was leaning against the wall observing the room as well. When their eyes met, George cocked his head to the side and gave Lexi a curious look.

George stepped away from the wall before heading towards Lexi's direction. Lexi stared at him with a confused look but was drawn away from the twin when Seamus returned to the table. Glancing back towards George, she could see him leaning back against the wall with an annoyed look fixed on the back of Seamus' head.

"Here ya go Lexi." Lexi smiled at him as she took a sip from her drink. She turned back to looking around the room before Seamus caught her attention again.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." The rest of the dance had went just as any normal dance would. Lexi danced with Seamus most of the night, only breaking away from him once or twice to dance with Harry or some other boy that was brave enough to ask her. Towards the end of the night, there were only a few students left in the Great Hall. Many had either went off to their common rooms or had snuck off somewhere in the castle to have more privacy. Lexi watched in amusement as Luna Lovegood fluttered around the dance floor alone and a few Gryffindors stood in the corner snickering about something.

"Let's go for a walk Seamus. It's too stuffy in here." Her eyes had fallen on the table that held the twins along with Lee Jordan. Angelina was sitting on Fred's lap laughing about something Lee had said. George had also found someone to keep him company, a Ravenclaw that Lexi didn't know. Something about the situation irritated Lexi beyond belief. How was it fair that they could have dates but she wasn't allowed to go with Seamus?

Lexi led Seamus outside into the snow covered ground. Except for a few students scattered around playing in the snow the two Gryffindors were alone. Coming up to one of the many trees on the school's grounds, Lexi leaned against it and stared back at Seamus.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too, but it was kind of awkward having the Weasley twins glare at me all night." Seamus had walked over to lean on the tree with her. He glanced over at Lexi with a crooked grin on his lips. Lexi laughed softly before turning away from him to look back at the castle.

"Yea, they've been acting weird lately. Got mad at me for going to the dance with you." Nodding his head in an understanding manner, Seamus turned to face Lexi nervously. When she turned to look back at him he glanced down as a light pink rose onto his cheeks. After a few more moments of silence, it seemed that he had finally gain enough courage to look back at Lexi.

Lexi laughed at the way Seamus was acting but before she could say anything, he caught her off guard by softly placing his lips on hers. The kiss only last a few seconds before Seamus came to his senses and pulled back with a look of guilt on his face.

"I..I'm so sorry Lex. I don't know what got a hold of me head. I've really liked you for a long time and you're just so beautiful, I couldn't help meself." This time it was Lexi who caught Seamus off guard when she leaned in and covered his lips with hers. His hands found their way to Lexi's waist as her fingers intertwined with his shaggy hair.

A soft gasp left Lexi's lips when Seamus turned her slightly pushing her into the tree. Seamus bit softly at her bottom lip asking for permission, with a soft smirk Lexi allowed the 4th year Gryffindor to cautiously explore her mouth. Finally the two broke apart, both gasping for air as they stared at each other. A few seconds later the Gryffindors broke into laughter and pulled away from each other.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Lexi's cheeks burned red as Seamus burst out his question. She smiled at him before glancing back towards the castle. At the doorway, she could faintly see a red-headed figure peering out at them but they disappeared before she could figure out which twin it was.

* * *

><p>Leaning back against Seamus' chest, Lexi listened to him and a few other 4th year students chatter about the tournament. The two had been dating for about three months, it had also been three months since either of the twins had spoken to her. Unlike the two times they'd yelled at her for agreeing to the Hogsmeade trip and later the Yule Ball with Seamus, the two hadn't said anything to her at all. They had simply glared at her before stalking away.<p>

"Lexi love are you alright?" Seamus had noticed that she was no longer partaking in the conversation. He leaned down to look into her eyes only to see that she had drifted off into some sort of day dream. His voice had caught her attention and Lexi smiled up at him.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about my birthday that's coming up. I've always celebrated with the twins since we share our birthdays. But since they're not speaking with to me, it'll be the first year since I met them that we don't."

"Well if they've got to smarmy little sods than you don't need their friendship Lex. Me and you will do something really fun, I promise." Seamus placed a soft kiss on Lexi's cheek before turning back to the conversation he had been having. Looking around the room, Lexi's eyes landed on Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting over in the corner talking quietly to themselves. Smiling at Seamus again, she pulled herself from his grasp.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sit with you?" Ron and Harry blushed silently at the 6th year staring at them. Hermione was the one to offer any kind of response, she motioned for Lexi to join them before rolling her eyes at the boys.

"How're you doing Lexi?"

"Meh, I'm fine I guess. It was starting to get boring over there. No offense to 4th years, but some of Seamus' friends have got to be a bunch of the dullest people I've ever met. At least with you guys things are always interesting." The group laughed softly at her comment but Lexi had already pulled her attention away from them. Fred and George had come bursting into the room as obnoxious as ever. They were laughing and joking with Lee Jordan as they recounted the prank they had just finished pulling on poor Mrs. Norris. She glared at the two red-headed boys who returned the glare when they noticed her looking at them.

"Take a picture Hamilton.-"

"_It'll last longer_"

"Don't use the muggle slang _I_ taught _you_." The common room grew cold and quiet as everyone observed the twins glaring at Lexi, with her returning the look. Lexi narrowed her eyes but was the first to break eye contact with the boys. Standing up she stormed out of the common room in a huff closely followed by Seamus.

"Lexi! Lexi stop!" Seamus leaned forward and grabbed Lexi by the wrist causing her to stop in her tracks. He had chased her up the stairs only grabbing her just outside the astronomy tower. Spinning around to look at him Lexi tried to furiously wipe at the tears that had started to fall. Pulling her into his arms Seamus rubbed Lexi's back comfortably.

"It's not fair Seamus. They're supposed to my best friends and they're acting like complete arseholes."

"You're right. It's not fair. They're not being true friends to ya Lex. You just need to forget about them." Pulling away from Seamus, Lexi smiled up at him with gratitude shining in her eyes. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on Seamus' cheek but he responded by catching her lips with his. Closing her eyes Lexi let him push her up against the wall behind her and neither of them noticed the red-head staring back at them with regret.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up!" Lexi woke with a jolt as a bushy-haired Gryffindor pounced on her bed. She swore softly to herself before sending a small glare towards the girl that had the audacity to wake her up so early.

"Merlin Hermione! Did you have to be so obnoxious about waking me up? And why am I up so early? Classes don't start for another two hours."

"Have you forgotten that it's your birthday?" This time Lexi sent a death glare at the girl for waking her up so early just to tell her it was her birthday. However Hermione quickly distracted the girl by shoveling all of her presents onto the bed. Lexi's eyes grew wide as she looked around at all the presents her friends and family had sent her.

She allowed excitement to roll over her body as Lexi momentarily forgot who she shared her birthday with. Grabbing the closest package to her, she quickly unwrapped the small box. Hermione laughed softly as Lexi opened gift after gift from her loved ones. She had received clothes, school supplies and a few sweets from her mother. After opening a few more presents along with a book about jokes from Hermione, Lexi looked down at the one remaining package that wasn't labeled.

She opened the emerald green package to find a box with an S inscribed on it. Cocking her head to the side, Lexi looked up at Hermione who only shrugged back at her. Pulling the lid back she gasped at the object that was sitting inside. Glittering back at Lexi was a small silver ring that held a green stone. Along the back of the band Lexi's named was inscribed, _Alexis_.

"Who's it from Lexi?" Lexi searched through the box but she didn't find any clue as to who had sent her the ring.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I know it's not Seamus, he told me I was getting his present later." Something about the ring drew Lexi to it, she didn't know who it was from but she liked it. With a shrug Lexi slipped the ring onto her finger before jumping off her bed.

"Thanks for my present M'ione. I'm going to get ready real quick since you woke me up at the crack of dawn." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Lexi as she left the room to let her get dressed for breakfast. Once she was gone Lexi grabbed the two packages she had in her trunk, walking towards the window she whistled for her owl. The dark grey owl came swooping to the room with a soft hoot.

"Morning Hunter. Be a dear and take these to the boys." The owl hooted again as Lexi tied the packages to his feet. Letting her pet him softly he took off through the window and Lexi turned back to preparing for the day.

* * *

><p>Classes that day were exceedingly boring, a few of the professors had wished Lexi and the twins a happy birthday while others just continued to ignore them. Lexi wasn't sure if Fred and George had gotten her presents, if they had they sure weren't saying anything. After the long day finally came to an end, Lexi rushed back to her room to change for the night. Seamus had wanted her to meet him right before dinner so they could celebrate her birthday. He'd promised that since the boys were being arses, he would treat her to an amazing day. She quickly changed and walked back into the common room to see Seamus already waiting for her.<p>

"Hey there beautiful. Happy birthday." Seamus swooped in and planted a soft kiss on Lexi's lips causing her to blush slightly. He grabbed her by the hand, leading her out of the common room and down the stairs. At first Lexi thought they were just going to eat in the Great Hall but she though wrong as he continued to lead her outside in the brisk April air.

"Seamus where are you taking me?"

"Well if I told ya that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Lexi mock glared at Seamus but she couldn't suppress the laughter that was bubbling up into her throat. He continued to lead her farther away from the entrance to the castle until they came to the very edge of the lake. Lexi gasped as she took in the scene before her, Seamus had set out a giant blanket on the ground. Sitting on the blanket was picnic basket and she could smell the food causing her stomach to growl.

Seamus helped Lexi sit down before he plopped down next to her with a thud. Lexi laughed openly at the pained grunt he made when his bottom made contact with the ground. Turning away from her momentarily, Seamus started pulling food out of the basket. The two laughed and joked back in forth while they ate. Once they were done eating, Seamus turned away again instructing Lexi to close her eyes.

"No peaking now." Lexi tried peaking one of her eyes open but jumped when she saw Seamus staring at her with mock-annoyance on his face. He turned back around and Lexi kept both of her eyes closed this time.

"Ok. You can look now. Happy birthday Lex." Opening her eyes Lexi looked down to see a small box sitting on the blanket between them. She glanced back up at him momentarily before ripping the wrapping open. Seamus laughed at how quickly she opened the present but was silenced by the gasp that slipped from her mouth.

"Oh it's beautiful Seamus. Thank you so much." Lexi had opened the box to find a gold necklace sitting inside. Hanging from the necklace was a small golden lion charm. Leaning forward, Lexi allowed Seamus to clasp the necklace around her neck before pulling him into a deep kiss. Seamus wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist as he pushed her onto her back. Her fingers were running through his hair and he quickly started exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"We'd rather not see you -"

"-Snogging on our birthday." Lexi pulled away from Seamus to see Fred and George looking at them with disgust on their freckled faces. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the twins.

"Well you don't have to look."

"It's a little hard when you're going at it on the bloody grass." The boys stalked away from Lexi and Seamus with scowls on their faces. Slumping back she allowed Seamus to pull her against him in a hug.

"Don't let them ruin your birthday Lexi."

"It's too late. They already did."


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to MischiefManaged14 for her amazing review :)

* * *

><p>As the school year started coming to an end, Lexi found herself constantly studying with Hermione or just hanging around with Seamus and his friends. She hadn't spoken to either of the twins since her birthday and as far as Lexi was concerned, it could stay that way.<p>

"Lexi are you ready to head out?" Looking up from the book she was reading, Lexi smiled at Seamus. Today was the day of the last challenge for the tournament. The whole common room had been buzzing all day in anticipation of cheering Harry on.

"Yea, let's go." The two walked quietly hand in hand to where the challenge was to be held. Once arriving at the stands, Seamus led Lexi to where his friends were sitting. Spotting Ron and Hermione sitting a few rows down Lexi excused herself to go and sit with them.

"Hey guys. Are you excited to see who wins?" Ron nodded eagerly but Hermione looked like she had just eaten spoiled food.

"I'm really nervous something bad is going to happen." Before anyone could say another word, Dumbledore silenced everyone with a wave of his hand.

"Good evening everyone. It is time for the last challenge to begin. The order will go as follows: Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum, and finally Ms. Delacour." Lexi watched as Cedric walked into the opening of the maze first soon followed by Harry. After all the champions had entered the maze, Lexi turned to face her friends.

"Hermione, I'm sure everything is going to be alright."

"I know. It's just something bad always happens to Harry. It's like evil follows him around all the time."

"Guys look." Ron was pointing to the sky where red sparks had just erupted from the maze. Red sparks meant that something was wrong and whoever had sent them needed to be taken out of challenge. After a few moments Lexi sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't Harry's unconscious body being pulled out. A very shaken up Fleur walked over to where her headmistress was and sat down.

"I'm surprised she got out that quick. I didn't think anyone would be eliminated that quickly." The group continued to make small talk as they waited to see who was going to win. About twenty minutes after Fleur had sent out her red sparks, more sparks filled the sky and Krum was soon escorted from the maze.

"Guys look, it's up to Harry and Cedric now!" Excitement started to grow amongst the Hogwarts students as they waited to see who was going to win. They were sure that the challenge would end soon but the minutes dragged on and it wasn't until almost an hour later that anything happened.

There was a loud popping noise and Harry landed on the ground holding the Triwizard cup and Cedric's body. At first everyone started cheering when they seen Harry holding the cup but the cheers soon turned to screams. Ron and Hermione ran down towards Harry as Dumbledore tried pulling him off the boys body. Lexi felt a pair of arms pull her into a strong chest and she let tears fall that she didn't know she was fighting.

"What does this mean Seamus?"

"I'm not sure." They watched as Professor Moody pulled Harry away from Cedric's body and led him away from the group. Seamus started to pull Lexi towards the castle put she kept staring at the scene before her. Mr. Diggory had thrown himself over his sons body and was screaming hysterically.

"Lex come on. We don't need to see this anymore." This time she did let him pull her away from the stands and they walked slowly back to the castle.

"Who did this?"I.. I don't know Lexi. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Lexi sat back in her chair as she waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak. He had called for the entire school to meet in the Great Hall before being dismissed for the summer holiday. Everyone sat in silence, mourning the death of Cedric Diggory.<p>

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort." Lexi's eyes widened as gasps filled the room at Dumbledore's words. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end." With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore motioned that everyone was free to leave.

Lexi and Seamus walked silently towards the carriages that would take them to the train. Fear filtered in and out of her body as she thought about what Dumbledore had said. He was back, Voldemort had returned. Seamus squeezed her hand softly before helping her to step into the carriage.

"Lexi everything will be alright. Your mum will keep you safe and before you know it we'll be back in the safe halls of Hogwarts." Lexi smiled up at her boyfriend but his words did nothing to comfort her. She leaned her head against Seamus' shoulder and closed her eyes. Once they had arrived at the train, the two quickly found the compartment Dean Thomas was occupying and they joined him. Lexi listened the two friends talk about their summer plans before she drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Lexi wake up. We're here." Stretching, Lexi yawned loudly earning a laugh from Seamus. Grabbing their things, Lexi and Seamus walked off of the train and into the bustling for the station.<p>

"I'll be going out of town with me family. So I probably won't be able to see you this summer, but I'll write you as much as possible." Seamus leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Lexi's lips. Wrapping her arms around him Lexi hugged him tightly before heading off to find her mother.

After searching for almost an hour, Lexi finally gave up and decided to use a muggle cab to transport her home. Stepping through the barrier she quickly hailed a cab. Giving the driver her address, Lexi sat back with a frown on her face. It was unusual for her mother to forget to come get her from the station. Especially when Lexi didn't usually see her during the year. Once arriving to her house Lexi paid the driver and pulled her things up to the front door. The door however opened before she could grab the handle. Looking up, Lexi came face to face with her headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore? Why are you at my house?"

"I believe I have some very grave news for you Ms. Hamilton." Lexi allowed her professor to lead her into her own house. He stepped into the empty living room and sat down facing her.

"Uhm I'm sorry to be rude but where is my mother?"

"That is what I need to talk to you about. It would seem that your father paid a visit to your mother last night."

"My father? But I thought he was dead?" Fear started to creep up Lexi's spine as she searched the room frantically waiting for her mother to walk in.

"In a way he was. Alexis your father is Tom Riddle, also known as-"

"-Lord Voldemort…Where is my mother?"

"I'm sorry Alexis but-" Lexi jumped to her feet and ran from the room searching for her mother. She could hear Dumbledore following behind her but she refused to listen to the rest of his sentence.

"Mum! Where are you?" Running into her mother's room, Lexi's eyes roamed the room. Finding it empty she turned to leave but came face to face once again with Dumbledore.

"Alexis-"

"No! Don't say it! Please.."

"-Your father killed your mother." The tears erupted from Lexi's eyes before she could stop them. She felt her knees buckle but Dumbledore caught her right as she was about to hit the ground.

"No. You're lying. Please. You're lying. She isn't dead. She can't be."

"I'm sorry Alexis. I know this is hard, but you can't stay here. It is not safe any more. I've made arraignments for you to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer." Lexi nodded and pulled herself from Dumbledore's grasp. He allowed her to grab a few things that she had not taken to school before apparating just outside the gates of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was already standing outside but the popping noise had drawn the attention of the rest of the family. The twins were the first to walk through the back door with confusion on their faces. One look at the boys caused tears to rush harder down Lexi's face and she broke into a hard run. Fred stumbled back several feet as Lexi wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments of confusion he softly placed his arms over Lexi's shoulders.

"What's going on Lexi?"

"S.. she's dead. He killed her. He killed my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is terribly late and short. I'm really sorry, no excuses. I'll have another one up tomorrow since I have the next day off. I promise!

* * *

><p>After Dumbledore had left her at the Weasleys house Mrs. Weasley had sent everyone to bed. Lexi was to sleep in Ginny's room like she did during the previous summer. Thankfully Ginny hadn't said anything nasty to her but the girls niceness didn't help Lexi sleep any better. With a soft sigh she opened the door that led to the twin's room.<p>

"Guys are you awake?" Fred grumbled in his sleep but rolled back over without another noise. George stretched as he cracked an eye open to see Lexi standing in the doorway.

"Lexi? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes.." Lexi tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall again. George motioned for her to crawl in bed with him

"It's alright Lex. Come on you can lay with me." He opened his arms to allow Lexi to curl up in his arms. He put one arm around her tightly as she wrapped her arm across his chest.

"We won't let anything happen to you Lexi. I promise." Lexi sighed softly before laying her head on George's chest. Without another thought, Lexi allowed herself to drift off to sleep not noticing the blush that was creeping up Georges neck.

* * *

><p>"Awh don't you two just look adorable. Better wake up before mum comes in." Cracking an eye open Lexi mock-glared at Fred before sitting up. She stretched and yawned loudly missing the look Fred was giving George.<p>

"Thanks again for letting me stay in here George." Sending a smile to both twins, Lexi drifted into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Lexi sat down on the spare bed and started pulling out clean clothes. The movement caused Ginny to wake up, who in return shot a glare in Lexi's direction.

"Ginny why don't you like me? What have I ever done to you?"

"I don't trust you Alexis. Something about you gives me an evil vibe." Lexi stared at the young girl in surprise as she walked out of the bed room. Fear started to run up her spine again. If Ginny could feel that there something evil about her, what would the boys think if they knew who her father was. She decided right then that she wasn't going to tell anyone about him. Pulling out a piece of parchment, Lexi wrote a quick letter to Seamus explaining to him what had happened and where she would be for the rest of the summer.

Once that was done, Lexi finished dressing and joined the rest of the Weasley family in the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was sitting around the table laughing and talking but as soon as Lexi walked into the room everything grew quiet.

"Morning guys!" Pushing a smile onto her lips Lexi sat down between the twins and started shoveling food onto her plate. Everyone continued to look at her before going back to their morning conversations.

"Jeeze Lex if you don't slow down you'll explode." Lexi tried sticking her tongue out at Fred but only exceeded in dumping food on his lap causing George to choke on a laugh.

"Real mature." Once Lexi was done eating she found herself walking through Mrs. Weasley's garden. She allowed herself to think about the last time she'd seen her mother. It was last summer right before the Quidditch World Cup. Lexi had been in such a rush to get to the Burrow that she'd taken that goodbye for granted.

"Lexi you-"

"-alright?" Lexi looked up to see her best friends walking towards her with concern on their faces. She tried to force another smile but it came out more as a grimace

"Not really. The last time I saw my mum, I was so worried about coming here that I rushed through the goodbyes. If I'd known.."

"No one could have known Lex."

"But that's the thing, I think she knew." The boys each put an arm around Lexi's shoulder comfortingly. She allowed them to pull her back towards the front of the house. Once around the corner Lexi could see three brooms sitting against the wall.

"We thought maybe some flying-"

"-would take your mind off of things." Lexi laughed as the wind wiped over her shoulders. Flying was one of her favorite things, but she never got the chance to do it often. Fred and George flew past her with wide grins on their faces. Lexi could see George holding a few balloons filled with Merlin knew what. He passed one off to Lexi before tossing one to Fred. Pointing down to the ground they could see Ron and Ginny walking through the back yard.

"Guys ready? On the count of three-"

"One, two.. " Screams filled the air as Ginny and Ron were drenched in the mysterious liquid. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house to see the three nearly falling off their brooms in laughter while the younger Weasleys tried wiping the concoction off.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something to the boys but thought better of it. She didn't approve of what they had done to her youngest children, however if it got Lexi laughing she was willing to overlook the matter. Lexi and the twins had stopped laughing expecting Mrs. Weasley to start yelling. To their surprise and Ron and Ginny's dismay, she just turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>Lexi stared up at the ceiling with an annoyed look in her eyes. It had been about a week since she moved in with the Weasley's and she was still having trouble sleeping. Every night so far Lexi would find herself curling up next to George. It wasn't a surprise to find him already laying awake when she opened the door.<p>

"Hey Lex." George pulled back the covers and Lexi quickly crawled in next to him.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking. Seamus wrote back today. Out of everything that I put in my letter, the one thing he remembers is that I'm staying here. He's not happy about it."

"Where does he expect you to stay?" Lexi shrugged as she snuggled in closer to George. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and the two fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed :) I love you all_

* * *

><p><em>How can you just forgive them for the way they've <em>_been treating you since Christmas? I really think it's_

_A bad idea that you stay with them, I don't trust either __of them. I'll talk to me mum about you coming to stay_

_here for the rest of the summer. I won't have me girlfriend__staying at another blokes house._

_-Seamus_

After re-reading the letter several times, Lexi set it down on the table. She glared at it for a few moments before sighing softly. It wasn't surprising that Seamus was angry that Lexi had forgiven the boys so easily but they were her best friends. Pulling out a piece of parchment she thought about how exactly she was going to word her reply.

_Seamus, I understand where you're coming from. But Fred and George are my best friends and they're helping me deal with my mum being gone. I can't just leave and come stay with you, Dumbledore said that I have to stay with the Weasley's. It's what will keep me safe from you-know-who. AND the boys are not just blokes that I'm staying with. They're my friends and if you can't accept that…. I miss you Seamus, I can't wait to see you_

_-Lexi_

"Here ya go Hunter take this to Seamus." The owl nipped softly at Lexi's finger before flying through the open window. After watching him fly away, Lexi walked out of her room. She found the boys lounging on their beds and she plopped down next to Fred.

"What're you guys up to?" Looking up from the paper he was holding Fred smirked at Lexi.

"We're going over the plans of a store we want to open when we leave Hogwarts." Lexi grabbed the paper from Fred's hand ignoring the glare he was giving her. She quietly read what was written as the twins stared at her anxiously.

"This is awesome! Why didn't you tell me about it sooner? I want in!"

"Really? We -"

"-Just wanted to make sure it was a go." Handing the paper back to Fred, Lexi rolled over and start rummaging through the other items they had set aside labeled WWW.

The three spent the rest of the day excitedly discussing the layout and design of the store along with what they were going to sell. Right before dinner Mr. Weasley called for everyone to meet in the living room.

"Dumbledore has informed me that it isn't safe here any longer. Alexis' father has found out where she is staying which means that we need leave. We will be spending the rest of the summer at headquarters." Lexi started shaking at Mr. Weasley's words. If he was able to find out where she was how did she know that any where was safe. Mr. Weasley didn't have to explain what headquarters was, everyone knew it was where the members of the Order met.

"What do you mean Lexi's dad found her? Lexi doesn't have a dad." The twins looked up at Lexi curiously to find her shivering. Fred stood and wrapped his arms around her softly.

"Lexi's father is…"

"Don't -" Everyone turned to stare at Lexi with confused looks in their eyes. Dropping her eyes to the ground, Lexi sighed softly.

"-I didn't want you guys to know. But I guess I don't have a choice. My father is Voldemort." The sound of gasps filled the air and Lexi felt Fred tense slightly next to her. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"I knew it! I knew there was something off about you. Why should we have to relocate because of her!"

"Ginervra! You will not speak about Alexis like that." By then, George had also stood up and was standing on the other side of Lexi. The boys shot stern looks at their younger sister.

"Come off it Gin-"

"-Would you be saying the same thing if it were Hermione or _Harry?" _A blush rose up Ginny's neck at the mention of Harry but she didn't say another word.

"Alright. Now I want all of you to go up stairs and start packing. We'll be leaving in the morning." Lexi walked up the stairs silently, she could feel Fred and George staring at her. They were trying to figure out what to say but Lexi didn't want to talk. She rushed into her room and plopped down onto her bed.

A soft hooting noise drew Lexi's attention to the window. Hunter was sitting on the ledge with a letter tied to his leg. Sighing softly she untied the letter and gave her owl a small treat. Returning to her bed Lexi opened the parchment to see Seamus' neat hand writing.

_I didn't mean it like that Lexi and you know it. I just don't want them to hurt you again. If Dumbledore says it's safer for you to stay at the Burrow, then I guess it is. I miss ya too_

_-Seamus_

Lexi smiled softly before scribbling down a quick response. She told him that they were having to leave and that she didn't know when she was going to be able to write again but that they could meet up in Diagon Alley. Once that was finished, Lexi packed away the few things that she had pulled out. A knock on the door drew her attention to the two identical red heads staring at her.

"Lex-"

"-Why didn't you tell us?" Looking away from them, Lexi frowned softly to herself. She didn't want to have this conversation but knew that it was inevitable.

"I was afraid you guys would think differently of me if you knew."

"Lexi who your father is doesn't define who you are."

"Is this why you said you thought your mum knew he was going to come after you?" Trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall, Lexi shifted uncomfortable. The twins sat down on the bed each one putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'd always been really protective of me. More so recently than when I was younger. I think she knew he was coming back and she was afraid he'd find me. I'm not completely sure. I just don't understand why he killed her." Fred pulled Lexi further into his arms and tightly hugged her. Resting her head on his shoulder she let the tears fall silently.

"We'll protect you Lex-"

"-He won't touch you."

* * *

><p>"George are you awake?" The twin grumbled something in response but didn't wake up. It was Fred who rolled over to see Lexi standing in the doorway. He observed her for a moment longer before breaking the silence.<p>

"You can lay with me tonight if you'd like Lexi." Fred pulled back his blanket and moved over making room for her. Lexi smiled softly before climbing in next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she placed her head on his chest. It didn't take long for Lexi to drift off to sleep, she didn't notice the look Fred was giving her or the look George was giving the two after he'd awoke to their voices.


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to make this one longer than usual :)

* * *

><p>The months following their departure from the Burrow proved to be extremely boring for Lexi and the twins. Halfway through the summer, Harry and Hermione had come to join them at Grimmauld Place. Fred and George were spending most of their time keeping Lexi occupied. So far they had been successful, Lexi had even started laughing again and she eventually moved back into her own room.<p>

"Shhh they'll catch us." Lexi walked out of her room to see a group of red heads plus Harry and Hermione leaning over the banister.

"What're you guys doing?"

"We're trying to hear what the order is talking about." Peering over the edge, Lexi noticed one of the twins extendable ears swinging near the closed dining room door. Hermione's cat Crookshanks was drawn to the swinging object and decided that he wanted it.

"Crookshanks no! Bad cat."

"Well that didn't work did it?" Laughing at the their failed attempt at eavesdropping, Lexi started walking down the stairs. At that moment the order ended their meeting and emerged from the room.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes everyone." Mrs. Weasley bustled down to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Lexi followed after her wanting to do something helpful.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley, is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh dear please, call me Mum. Or if that's too hard.. Oh my I'm really sorry Alexis." Lexi smiled reassuringly at the older woman.

"No it's alright .. If you want me to call you mum, I have no problem with it."

"Alright dear. Uhh could you possibly set the table for me?" Grabbing the dishes Lexi rushed to the dining room trying to avoid anymore awkwardness. Lexi groaned inwardly as she noticed Ginny already sitting at the dining room table. Deciding to ignore the girl, Lexi started laying out the dishes.

"I'm not sorry for what I said." Stopping with her hand stretched out she started at Ginny with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Uh alright. Good to know?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that. You need to stay away from me, you need to stay away from my brothers, and you need to stay away from Harry before you get us killed." The remaining dishes clattered out of Lexi's hand, many of them shattering on the ground. She stared at the red haired girl with shock and pain running through her face. The noise had drawn the attention of many of the inhabitants of the house.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Weasley looked from his daughter to Lexi with confusion before looking down at the shattered plates. Without saying anything Lexi walked briskly from the room leaving the mess on the floor.

Running to the highest floor of the house Lexi opened the first door she came to. She plopped down on the bed and hid her face in her arms. Fred and George silently walked into the room, sitting on either side of her they sat in silence for several moments.

"Lex-"

"-Don't. Just leave me alone."

"What's going on?"

"We're not going to leave you alone." Lexi's head shot up as she glared at the two brothers causing them both to flinch under her gaze.

"You'd be a lot safer if you just didn't talk to me anymore. I'm putting everyone in danger-

"What did Ginny say this time?" Laying her head back on her arms, Lexi stared at a dust pile in the corner of the room. Her response was barely above a whisper and the twins had to strain just to hear what she said.

"She said I'm going to get you guys killed." Fred being the more hot-headed of the twins walked out of the room silently while George laid his hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her Lexi. We don't know what her problem is but you're our best friend and we're not going to let Ginny tell us what to do. You shouldn't either." Lexi sat up and rested her head on George's shoulder. They continued to sit in silence before a loud noise brought their attention to the first floor.

Lexi and George walked out of the room they were sitting in as yelling filtered through the house. They could faintly hear Fred and Ginny screaming at each other soon followed by the screeching of the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"_Bloodtraiters in my house! Mudbloods! The house of Black disgraced!"_ After several minutes of screeching someone was finally able to quiet the portrait down. However the argument between Fred and Ginny hadn't seemed to calm at all.

"I can't believe you're siding with _her_!"

"She's my best friend Ginny."

"I'm your bloody sister Fred!" Lexi and George ran to the first floor as the screaming only seemed to grow louder. As they ran into the room the siblings were fighting in they could see the other Weasley's staring in shock. Mrs. Weasley was trying to unsuccessfully calm her feuding children down.

"You're sure not acting like my sister. Otherwise you wouldn't be judging Lexi for who her father is. Why do you hate her so much!"

"Just because you want to _fuck her_ doesn't mean everyone has to like her." Ginny's words not only quieted Fred, it also caused gasps to fill the room and a displeased squeal to erupt from Mrs. Weasley's lips. Glaring at her brother and then again at Lexi, Ginny stormed out of the room closely followed by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"This is all my fault. I should just leave. Seamus offered to let me stay with him the rest of the summer. I could-"

"Don't be ridiculous dear. I'll talk with Ginny. She'll calm down, you're safest here and you're not leaving." Mrs. Weasley walked swiftly out of the room no doubt in search of her daughter. Several minutes later the rest of the family filtered out leaving Lexi with the twins.

The three stood quietly in the room staring at each other awkwardly. Without saying a word Fred stormed away with a scowl on his face. Giving a sympathetic looktowards Lexi, George rushed after his brother.

* * *

><p>Lexi spent the last few weeks of the summer holed up in her room. George and eventually Fred had tried to get her to come out but she refused. She'd decided that if she stayed in her room, then she could avoid any more confrontations.<p>

"Hey Lexi-"

"-You ready?" Looking up from her packing, Lexi smiled at the boys. Today they were going to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies and then tomorrow was September first.

"Yea. Let's go." They walked to the first floor to find everyone else standing by the fireplace. Ginny and Lexi made sure to ignore each other as Mr. Weasley explained to everyone what the plan was.

"Alright. We've got the fireplace set up to the floo network, however we've made it so the ministry doesn't know. This way they can't monitor it. Everyone is to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in exactly three hour."

One by one everyone started flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Lexi was the last to step into the fire as she yelled "The Leaky Cauldron." Instantly the nausea filled her stomach and she had to fight every urge to spew her breakfast out of the nearest fireplace. Stumbling in the leaky cauldron Lexi started brushing the soot off of her clothes. Looking around she spotted the twins standing outside the door and she ran to catch up with them.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?"

Three hours later Lexi and the boys headed back to the Leaky Cauldron laughing at something Fred had said. They'd spent the day buying their books and stocking up on a sweets. Lexi had hoped to see Seamus while she was there but there had been no sign of him. As they walked towards the fireplace, the owner, Tom walked over to the group holding a folded piece of paper.

"I've got a letter here for a Ms. Alexis." Lexi took the letter from him and opened it quickly recognizing Seamus' handwriting. The boys watched quietly as she scanned over the parchment. Her face quickly changed from excitement to something else before tears started streaming down her cheeks. Without another word she ran towards the fireplace and quickly disappeared into the green flames.


	14. Chapter 14

Fred and George rushed after Lexi only to find the room filled with a few disgruntled order members. Tonks was picking up the papers she had been holding when Lexi slammed into her before rushing out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" The twins shrugged as they left the room in search of Lexi. It took them almost an hour to find her holed up in one of the unused room on the second floor.

Lexi was curled up into a ball in the corner of the room shaking softly. Her head was buried in her knees and she was holding the letter in a death grip. Exchanging anxious looks the boys silently sat on either side of Lexi. It wasn't until George placed his hand on her arm did Lexi look up. Her eyes were bright red and some of her make-up had smudged from her tears.

"Lex-"

"-What's wrong?" She opened her lips to reply but a fresh set of tears started cascading down her cheeks. Lexi dropped her head onto her knees again and dropped the letter at George's feet.

Fred watched apprehensively as his brother read the letter quietly. George's face went from confusion to pure anger before he handed to piece of parchment to Fred. As Fred started to read the letter, George wrapped his arms around Lexi pulling her onto his lap. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and George could feel the tears starting to soak through his shirt.

"It'll be alright Lexi."

"I'll bloody kill him."

They stayed in the room for several hours with George holding Lexi in his arms and Fred swearing he was going to hunt that 'leprechaun' down and make him regret hurting her. Eventually Lexi drifted off to sleep. Making sure he didn't wake the sleeping girl in his arms, George cautiously made his way to Lexi's room. Lexi groaned softly when the twin's warm arms let go of her and George frowned softly not liking the empty feeling he now felt. Glancing down at the sleeping girl one last time, he followed his brother to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Guy's if we don't leave now, we'll miss the train!" Hermione's voice filtered through the house. Many of the members of the Weasley family stuck their heads out of their rooms to glare at the bushy-haired girl. Grabbing her jacket Lexi quietly walked out of her room. Sometime in the middle of the night she had woken up and silently crawled into George's bed. Most of inhabitants still didn't know why Lexi had came flying out of the fire place with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Alright everyone let's go and don't do anything stupid." Moody shot a warning look at Sirius before leading the group through the front door. During the ride to the train station and the teary goodbyes (from Mrs. Weasley) Lexi stayed quiet only smiling softly when the twins shot worried glances in her direction.

After waving one last time at Mrs. Weasley, the three went searching for an empty compartment. Several minutes later they found Lee Jordan sitting with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Fred and George joined in the conversation quickly while Lexi curled up next to the window.

"Hey Lexi, did you have a good summer?" She didn't even acknowledge Lee's question and the boys silently shook their heads indicating things hadn't went good at all. Finally getting tired of the awkwardness brought on by her being silent, Lexi grabbed her robes and left to change.

"What happened to her?"

"She just had a bad summer."

"Well a horrible one. Plus Seamus broke up with her yesterday."

After standing in the horrendously long line Lexi was finally changed into her robes. Stepping out of the changing stall she was almost thrown to the ground by the force of running into someone. The person caught her around the waist right before she hit the ground and Lexi looked into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

"Erm.. Sorry about that Lexi." Seamus helped Lexi to her feet before letting her go quickly. Lexi tried shuffling past him but he wasn't letting her go that quickly.

"I'm really sorry about me letter …

"I don't want to talk." Brushing past him Lexi nearly ran back to her compartment. The group looked at her with confusion at her disgruntled behavior as she stormed back into the room. Lee had started to ask her if she was alright when Seamus walked passed the window. Seeing the 4th year Fred jumped to his feet intent on giving the boy a piece of his mind.

"Just leave it Fred." The rest of the train ride was filled with catching up and jokes. Lexi would throw in a comment every so often just so the attention wouldn't be brought back on to her. Finally the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and the group quickly piled onto one of the carriages. Lexi stared up at the night sky as they made their way to the castle.

She didn't pay attention to Dumbledore's speech or the sorting. Conversations filtered throughout the table but Lexi didn't participate. She ate quietly and headed up to the common room before the twins could say anything or follow her. Lexi curled up on her bed and let the tears fall freely. It wasn't that she had loved Seamus, they were both too young for that but it was the fact that it had happened so suddenly. Seamus had never hinted at being unhappy in the relationship. He hadn't even bothered with an explanation as to why.

_I just feel that it is time we went our separate ways._

The letter had brought back the nightmares that had plagued Lexi's mind in the beginning of the summer. She felt alone, abandoned not only by Seamus but by her mother. Lexi's eyes fluttered open as the nightmare rushed from her mind. Like so many nights in the beginning Lexi found herself stumbling through the dark into the twins room. Like so many nights before George didn't flinch when Lexi crawled in next to him as tears streamed down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I know, I suck. I'm really sorry for the lack of update. I've been really busy.. The next couple of weeks are going to be hectic because I'm moving but I'll still try to update as much as possible. :)

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's sleeping with both of them?"<p>

"I don't know. They say she only sleeps in George's bed."

"I wonder if she cheated on Sea.."

"Shhh! She's coming." Lexi glanced at all the students standing in the hall. They'd stopped talking when she walked around the corner and it was giving her the impression that they were talking about her. Straightening her back, Lexi briskly walked through the crowd. Right as she was about to walk into her class someone shouted from the back of the group.

"Hey Lexi! What's it like being a slut?" The voice sounded vaguely like a certain red-head she didn't get along with but Lexi didn't get the chance to look back. Professor McGonagall stepped into the room and Lexi was forced to find her seat quickly.

"Pst Lex, you alright?" Looking to her right Lexi saw both of the boys looking at her worriedly. She shrugged softly before shifting her eyes back to the front of the room and started writing her notes.

"Alright that's it for today's class. Your homework is to write a 13 inch essay on the difference between Animagi and Metamorphmagus due next class." A collective groan filled the room as students started packing up their supplies. Lexi rushed out of the room only wanting to be in her dorm but the twins had other ideas.

"Lexi wait-"

"-for us." Running a hand through her hair Lexi stopped to let them catch up with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you guys heard the rumors going around." Fred and George shot crooked looks at each other before shrugging.

"Not really. We don't-"

"-Pay much attention to 'em-"

"-why?" Lexi shook her head as she walked through the portrait hole after giving the fat lady the password. She didn't say anything else to the boys, instead she practically ran up the stairs to her room. Fred and George glanced sideways at each other confused by Lexi's actions.

"Oy Harry! Come here a second." The fourth year stopped mid-step and shot a curious look at the boys.

"Sure. What's up guys?"

"Are there any-"

"-rumors going around about Lexi?"

"Uh.. Yea there are. Apparently she's been sleeping with George and she cheated on Seamus with one or both of you."

That night Lexi didn't go to the boy's dormitory. She didn't get any sleep fearing that she would have another nightmare now that she wasn't in George's comforting embrace. George didn't get any sleep either, he'd come so accustomed to Lexi sleeping in his arms that her absence kept him awake.

The next morning Lexi jerked awake dripping in sweat. She'd let herself fall asleep and was riddled with nightmares all night. Crawling out of bed Lexi stared at herself in the mirror on her night stand. Glaring at her reflection she decided she wasn't going to act like a helpless little girl anymore. Dressing quickly Lexi headed for the Great Hall with a determined look in her eyes.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Lex."

"Are you alright?"

"Never better, what's up for today?" Lexi smiled at the boys as they looked back at her with curiosity.

"Hogsmeade. There's a meeting going on if you wanna go." She nodded her head softly not fully listening. An idea had popped in her head and Lexi was looking across the hall at the Slytherin table with a smirk resting on her lips. Pointing her wand at a 4th year student she knew picked on her younger friends, Lexi started muttering a spell.

"Uh Lexi what're you…" A screech filled the room causing all the students to fall silent. Draco Malfoy bolted from the room clutching his head as bits of his platinum blonde hair fell to the ground. Several seconds later the Great Hall erupted in laughter and Lexi fell backwards out of her chair clutching her chest.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Ahem, excuse me." The laughter left Lexi's face when her eyes met her DADA professor. The woman clad in pink stared down disapprovingly at the girl on the floor.

"Detention. This afternoon. In my office." Lexi quickly pulled herself to her feet and looked at her professor.

"But professor, there's a Hogsmeade trip today."

"That is none of my concern. You will report after lunch. Is that clear?" Plopping back into her seat, Lexi nodded in defeat. After Umbridge walked back to the teachers table a smirk shot onto Lexi's lips again.

"That was still hilarious wasn't it?"

"Incredibly"

"It was amazing." The morning flew by too quickly for Lexi's liking and she quickly found herself waving to the boys as she walked to her detention. With a sigh Lexi knocked on Umbridge's door and waited until she was permitted to enter.

"Tonight you'll be writing lines for me. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." Reaching into her bag Lexi pulled out a quill.

"You won't be needing that Ms. Hamilton. I'll be providing you with a quill." Lexi took the quill being handed to her and waited for the woman to tell her what her lines were going to be.

"Hmm let's see. Since you were bullying another student, you are to write 'I will not bully'"

"I haven't any ink." A small smile flittered to Umbridge's face before it was replaced with a smug look.

"You won't need any."

"How many times am I to write it?"

"Until it sinks in Ms. Hamilton." Sighing to herself Lexi started writing the sentence over and over in red ink. After a few minutes she felt an uncomfortable scratching on her left hand. It turned from uncomfortable to painful in seconds and Lexi flinched as it steadily grew worse. Looking down at her hand a gasp flew from her lips when she saw what was causing the pain. Written across the back of her hand was the very sentence she was forced to write.

"Is there a problem?" Lexi quickly shook her head and went back to writing her lines. She tried to ignore the pain but by the time Umbridge released her, Lexi was feeling very faint.

Stumbling into the common room Lexi came face to face with Harry, who it seemed, had been waiting for her. Motioning for her to follow him Harry silently led Lexi to the couches by the fireplace where Hermione, Ron, and the twins were sitting.

"Uh what's going on guys?"

"Fred said you had detention with Umbridge. Did she make you write lines?" Lexi's right hand subconsciously rose to her left where the cuts were still fresh under her robe. Harry's eyes tracked the movement and he slowly reached over and pulled Lexi's sleeve up. 'I will not bully' shown brightly against Lexi's skin causing a gasp to erupt from Hermione's lips.

"This isn't right guys. She can't do this!"

"What are we supposed to do? We can't go to Dumbledore, Umbridge is working for the ministry, she'll have him sacked. That's what the DA is for."

"The DA?"

"Yea, that's what the meeting was about today. We're starting this group to teach ourselves defense against the dark arts since Umbridge won't. It's called Dumbledore's Army. Do you want in?" A smirk jumped onto Lexi's lips and she leaned back into the chair.

"Of course I do. That's bloody brilliant!"


	16. Chapter 16

This is dedicated to everyone that sent me a review for chap 15. You know who you are :)

* * *

><p>The months flew by and the students of Hogwarts found themselves counting down for Christmas break. Lexi would be spending the holiday with the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place. She was excited to have someone to share the festive day with but she was also sad that her mother wouldn't be there.<p>

"Hey Lexi, there's a note for you." Lexi looked up from her homework to see Katie Bell holding a piece of parchment. She watched the owl, that she recognized belong to the boys, fly through the window before taking the paper from her fellow seventh year.

"Who's it from"

"George." Turning back to the paper, Lexi quickly read the note George had written her.

_Meet me by the lake tonight after our 'meeting'. _

_I have something I need to talk you about._

_-GW_

Lexi read the note a few more times trying to figure out what George wanted to talk to her about. Shrugging she set the paper down and started getting ready for her next class, defense against the dark arts.

"Hey Lexi, where you off to?"

"Defense against the dark arts to learn absolutely nothing as usual."

Taking her seat in between the twins, Lexi started taking out her supplies for class. Setting her wand on her desk she turned to ask George about his letter but was interrupted by their Professor.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be learning about… Ms. Hamilton you won't be needing your wand. You can put it away."

"Why does it matter if it's on my desk or not?"

"Today's lesson does not require it."

"None of your lessons require it. You never teach us anything worth learning." Several students snickered behind their robes causing a pink tinge to rise onto Umbridge's neck. Fred tried nudging Lexi to keep her quit but she ignored his warnings.

"Why should we bother with this class? What you're teaching us is only going to get us killed."

"What could possibly be out there that would put students in danger may I ask?"

"Hmmm how about Voldemort." A vein started pulsing on Umbridge's forehead as she took a deep breath. Some of the students were still giggling quietly and several more had shuttered at the use of Voldemort's name.

"Obviously you've been spending much to much time with Harry Potter. He-who-must-not-be-named certainly has not returned."

"Says who, you're daft boss the minister?"

"Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. You will report to my office tonight after dinner." Without another word, Umbridge turned back to the front of the room and started lecturing. Lexi groaned inwardly for having brought on another detention.

"Lexi I tried to warn you."

"Oh shush Fred."

The rest of the day flew by much to Lexi's dismay. After dinner she reluctantly walked to Umbridge's office. The woman clad in pink was already waiting for Lexi with one of her 'special' quills.

"What am I to write tonight Professor?"

"I mustn't tell lies."

Several hours later Lexi left her detention with a fresh set of cuts over the first ones. Looking at her watch she realized that she had missed the DA meeting. Glaring back at Umbridge's office, Lexi headed down to the lake to see why George wanted to meet her. When she got to the lake she could already see a tall red-head standing by one of the trees but it wasn't George who turned around.

"Fred? What're you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." Fred started fidgeting with his hands and Lexi covered his comfortingly. She opened her mouth but was cut off when Fred lunged forward capturing her lips with his. Lexi stumbled backwards in surprise and quickly pushed him away from her.

"What are you doing?" Running his hands through his hair, Fred gave her an exasperated look.

"I think I'm in love you Lexi."

"No.. no.. you can't be. We're best friends, that's always what we've been."

"I want more." Fred stepped forward causing Lexi to take a step back. They continued this game until Lexi felt her back hit the tree behind her.

"Fred.." Again Lexi was cut off when his lips covered hers. She tried pushing away but with the tree behind her there was no where for her to go. Putting her hands against Fred's chest, Lexi shoved him back slightly.

"We can't do this. We just can't"

"Don't fight it Alexis. I know how you feel." Lexi scoffed loudly at his comment.

"Always the conceited one aren't you?" Fred smirked down at Lexi before pulling her into another kiss. Lexi started pushing him away again but Fred refused to let her. After several seconds she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Smirking again Fred started running his hands up Lexi's sides. The movement seemed to bring her to her senses and Fred found himself stumbling backwards. Glaring at her red-headed best friend Lexi ran into the castle without another glance. She didn't see the look of rejection on Fred's face and she didn't see the look of pain in George eyes as he observed the two from the shadows.

"I don't know what to do Hermione. Fred won't talk to me." It had been four days since the incident by the lake. Fred had taken to ignoring Lexi while George just tried to ignore what he saw. Lexi was currently laying on Hermione's bed having been invited to stay the night in the 4th year dorm.

"Give him time Lex. He likes you and he's just hurt you rejected him. I just can't believe you didn't see it before."

"What do you mean see it before?" Hermione stared at Lexi with a surprised look in her eyes.

"You really didn't know that he liked you? Everyone knew. He doesn't exactly hide it well, neither of them do."

"Neither of them?" Before Hermione could clarify, Ginny came flying into the room with tears streaming down her face. Ignoring the 7th year she latched herself to Hermione as she tried to sputter out what she was saying.

"Ginny.. Calm down. What's going on?"

"It's my dad… he was attacked at .. at the ministry." Lexi bolted from the room searching for the twins. She found them in the common room with the rest of the Weasley clan. The boys looked at her with fear in their eyes and she quickly pulled both of them into tight hugs.

"Is.. is he alright?"

"We don't -"

"-know yet." At that moment Professor McGonagall walked into the common room. She held a grave look on her face as she observed the group in front of her.

"You're all to follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office. Come along." Lexi stepped back to allow the boys to follow their brother and sister but was stopped when they both grabbed her hands.

"Come with us?" She nodded silently and allowed her best friends to pull her out of their common room. Everyone stayed quiet as they walked to the headmasters office, they were all too terrified to say anything.

Harry was already standing in the room when everyone walked in. He had sweat glistening on his forehead. Lexi broke away from the twins and pulled Harry into a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"No, I had this dream that Mr. Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake. I don't know if he's …" Harry broke off not wanting to finish his sentence. The Weasleys tensed at his unsaid word.

"It's going to be ok Harry." Pulling away from him Lexi tried to give him a weak smile but a grimace came out instead. The group sat in silence waiting for Dumbledore to return. After nearly twenty minutes the fire roared green as their Headmaster strolled into the room.

"Your father will live. They found him just in time thanks to Harry. You're all to report home tonight, you as well Ms. Hamilton." The tension broke as everyone let out a sigh of relief. Lexi let tears that she had been holding in stream down her face and she felt the twins each wrap an arm around her.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really sorry for the lack of update :( I'm going to get a really long one out tomorrow because I won't be able to update again until Sunday, even Monday. Thanks to all who reviewed. You always make me happy :D

* * *

><p>"To Harry Potter. For whom without I would not be here. To Harry!" Glasses clinked as everyone toasted to Harry. They had been staying at Grimmauld Place since the end of term. The incident between Lexi and Fred lay forgotten for the time being.<p>

"Alright everyone. Time to open presents." Mrs. Weasley waved her hand causing piles of presents to appear in front of their respective owners. There was a rustle of ripped paper as everyone started opening their gifts. Lexi received a hat and scarf set from Mrs. Weasley, sweets from Harry and Ron, and a book of poems from Hermione. Only having two presents left, Lexi grabbed the one from the twins. A soft gasp erupted from her lips as she pulled out a small silver locket.

"Guys where did you get this?"

"We saw it in one of the shops in Hogsmeade and-"

"- thought you'd like it."

"I can't accept something like this. It's too much, especially when I didn't get you guys anything nearly as expensive." Lexi tried giving the locket to the boys but they only pushed her hand away.

"You might as well just take it. We're not letting you give it back-"

"-plus we got it engraved for you." George turned the locket over so Lexi could see engraved in the back their initials, L,G&F.

"You guys really shouldn't have, but thanks I love it." She let Fred clasp the necklace around her neck before turning back to the last package. It was wrapped in emerald green paper and there wasn't a note indicating who it was from.

"Who's that one from?"

"I'm not sure, there isn't a note." The room grew quiet as everyone watched Lexi unwrap the mysterious present. A small black box with an S engraved on the lid slid out of the wrapping paper. Something about the present reminded Lexi of something but she couldn't place where she'd seen a box like that before. Inside the box sat a pair of silver earrings with an emerald stone in the middle of them. A gasp from Hermione brought the attention to the brown-eyed girl sitting across from Lexi.

"Those earrings match your ring Lex."

"What ring?" The commotion had drawn the attention of several of the order members. Sirius leaned in and stared at the earrings with curiosity.

"I got this ring for my birthday. It has an emerald stone on it." Lexi pulled the ring off her finger and allowed Sirius to inspect it.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't know who sent it to me. They didn't label it but now that I think about it, it came in a box just like this."

"I don't think you should wear this jewelry Alexis. It could be a plot by Voldemort to draw you to him." For reasons unknown to Lexi, anger started to flood through her body at the thought of being separated from the ring. Reaching forward she snatched the ring from Sirius hand.

"It's mine and I'll wear it if I want." Jumping to her feet Lexi ran from the room before anyone could try to take the jewelry away from her again. Glancing at each other the boys quickly followed her. They found her pacing her room angrily.

"I can't believe the nerve of him!"

"Lex he's just -"

"-trying to protect you.-"

"-What if it is a trap?" Lexi scoffed at the boys as she plopped onto her bed with a soft thud. She looked at the earrings still clenched in her hands with curiosity.

"They don't feel evil. It's just jewelry from someone, it could be an admirer from school." Both boys clenched their faces in annoyance. Fred sat down next to Lexi and looked at the earrings in her hand.

"Nobody knows we're staying here. How else would it get here?"

"Well… maybe it was left at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had it sent here. Did you ever think of that? There's nothing wrong with the earrings or the ring." With a frown, Lexi silently slipped the earrings on. Fred opened his mouth but was silenced by Mrs. Weasley calling his name.

"I'll be right back." He walked out of the room leaving his twin and best friend alone.

"George can I ask you a question?"

"Technically you already did." Lexi rolled her eyes at his smart-ass comment.

"That night before your dad got attacked, when you asked me to meet you. Why didn't you show?" An emotion Lexi didn't recognize flittered through George's before being replaced with indifference.

"I did, but you looked like you were having fun with Fred." Lexi flinched at the coldness in his words and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"It wasn't what it looked like." George only snorted at her comment. "I swear George. He kissed me and I pushed him away. Both of you are my best friends and I love you dearly. I don't want anything like that to ever ruin our friendship."

"Y..you should go for it."

"What?"

"Fred's a really great guy. I should know, I live with him twenty four/seven. He really likes you and .. I think you'd be happy. I'm going to see why mum called him." George walked out of the room leaving Lexi by herself. Her fingers brushed the locket softly as she thought about what George had said. Lexi didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that she got butterflies in her stomach thinking about the kiss or that she was hurt that George wasn't the one who kissed her.

The rest of the Christmas break went by very uneventful except Lexi started having nightmares again. These nightmares were nothing like the ones she had after her mother died. They were more terrifying, more realistic. Hundreds of death eaters flashed through her subconscious, waking her on more than one occasion. Instead of running to the boys room as she always did, Lexi found herself turning to Hermione.

" 'Mione what do you think these nightmares mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure Lexi. It could just be caused from the stress of knowing who your father is. If it persists let me know and I'll brew you up a batch of dream-less sleep potion." Ron popped his head into the room to let the girls know they would be leaving soon for Hogwarts. Ending the conversation as it was, they followed him into the foyer.

"Awh why do we have to take the train back? Can't we use floo-powder like before?" Fred looked excitedly a his parents but his hopes were quickly squashed by Mrs. Weasley's glare.

"Certainly not G.. Fred, you will travel just like the rest of the students."

"You were going to call me George! Really mum?" Pointing an accusing finger at the older woman, Fred tried to hide a smirk as she quickly became flustered.

"I.. er .. You .. Ahhh .. I'm sorry Fred."

"Alright. Is everyone ready to go?" Mad-eye Moody stomped into the room cutting off all conversation. Silently everyone filed out of the front door and into a single car enchanted to fit everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm really sorry that this has gotten out two weeks late :( But I made it super long for you guys :) twice as long as usual .. this is dedicated to all those that have stuck with me even when I don't update when I say I will :x .. oh and I noticed a few chapters ago, I referred to Seamus as a 4th year when he's supposed to be a 5th year. Oops, sorry about that. And I'm sorry if it seems that I glazed over certain parts in this chapter, it's just parts that are in the book/movie and I don't really think it's necessary to include every little detail especially when we already know what happens .. Enjoy and I love you all 3

* * *

><p>Winter quickly turned to spring and Lexi found herself waking on April 1st to a pile of presents on her bed. Jumping out of her bed she grabbed her presents before running down to the common room. This year Lexi and the twins had decided they would all open their presents together. The boys were already seated by the fireplace with their presents when Lexi climbed down the stairs.<p>

"Happy Birthday guys!"

"Happy-"

"-birthday!" Plopping onto the floor the three quickly started opening their presents. After several minutes of sorting through the wrapped objects, Lexi spotted a small box that looked all too familiar. The green wrapping paper glittered against the light of the fire.

"Is that…?" Ignoring Fred's unfinished question Lexi silently ripped the paper off of the box. The box sat in front of her just as the others did before. Inside the box was a silver bracelet to match the ring and earrings. Fred and George exchanged anxious looks but didn't say anything. They knew it would only upset Lexi.

Lexi pulled the bracelet onto her wrist and examined it with awe. Glancing back at the box, she noticed something sticking out of it. A small piece of parchment had been wrapped with the gift. Lexi quickly opened the parchment to find four words written neatly in handwriting she did not recognize.

"What's it say Lexi?"

"To my darling Alexis. And before you guy say anything, don't. I'm going to wear it whether you like it or not." Before the boys could reply Hermione trotted down the stairs with a yawn.

"Hey guys. Happy Birthday" Lexi spent the rest of the day with her friends. After breakfast they had ventured outside to the lake but it soon grew too cold and they found their way back into the warm common room. Once the day came to an end, Lexi curled up in her bed and quickly fell asleep. That night she was visited with one of the most terrifying nightmares yet.

The next morning Lexi dragged herself down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was met by two very cheerful twins, too cheerful for her liking. Groaning loudly Lexi didn't bother eating but instead laid her head on the table. She'd gotten next to no sleep the night before and now she was having to deal with her exhaustion.

"Lexi are you alright?" Tilting her head slightly to the left, Lexi looked into Fred's eyes.

"Eh I didn't sleep well last night. Had a really bad nightmare and it kept me up all night."

"Why didn't you wake one of us up?" Lexi shrugged her shoulders as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. Grabbing some toast and bacon, Lexi sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"Not sure. Didn't want to wake you I guess. Let's go we'll be late for class." The day went by agonizingly slow and Lexi was caught dozing off more than once. A groan fell from her lips as she walked into her DADA class. She didn't really want to have to deal with Umbridge.

"Good afternoon students. Today we'll be learning the technique to properly disarm your opponent."

"Uhm Professor? We learned that in our second year."

"Yes well Mr. Weasley, your education has been seriously lacking and I felt it necessary to go over the basics before your exams."

"But why would we have to go over something so trivial in our seventh year?"

"Ms. Hamilton please refrain from your outburst…" Lexi's face tinged red as anger shot through her tired body.

"Outburst? You call that an outburst! I was just asking a question."

"I will not argue with you today."

"Oh? So now we're arguing. I was unaware of that _Professor_." Many students throughout the room snickered and George tried to quiet Lexi. However her stubbornness was getting the best of her.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Do not test me today Ms. Hamilton."

"_Wow five whole points_. That's _really_ taught me something today, the first time I've _learned_ something in this class." Sarcasm dripped from her voice causing more students to stifle giggles. Umbridge's ears shown bright red as she started to lose her temper.

"Detention tonight! Don't push me Ms. Hamilton!" Lexi opened her mouth to retort again but was quickly silenced by a hard kick from George. The rest of the class went by uneventful save a few snide remarks from a dark-haired Gryffindor.

The rest of the day slipped by and Lexi slowly found her way to Umbridge's office. A small first year boy ran out of the room as she reached up to knock on the door. She could hear him stifling his tears and anger started to flow into her body again. Knocking hard on the door, Lexi waited for her professor to give her permission to enter.

"Tonight you'll be writing I will not argue." Lexi narrowed her eyes but didn't argue back, she knew it would only be futile. Grabbing the quill Umbridge was holding out for her Lexi quickly started writing her required lines. The pain instantly sprang onto her hand as fresh cuts weaved their way over the old scares.

Several hours later Lexi was finally permitted to leave for her common room. Rubbing her hand absentmindedly she walked through the portrait hole to find the boys sitting at the fire place talking adamantly to each other. They stopped talking when Lexi sat down in the chair across from them.

"Hey guys. What's got you guys so excited?"

"Well George and I have come up with a brilliant idea-"

"-Ah yes a brilliant one at that."

"You see, school was never something for us." Cocking her head to the side, Lexi stared at the boys curiously. Leaning forward she propped her head up with her hands.

"What does that mean?"

"We're getting to that dear Alexis-"

"-Fred and I have decided-"

"-to leave Hogwarts."

"What! Y.. you're leaving?" Sitting back against her chair Lexi tried to hide the hurt look in her eyes. However she wasn't quick enough and the boys caught a glimpse of it.

"It'd only be-"

"-for a few weeks."

"I'll go with you."

"No you can't" A frown settled on Lexi's lips as she glared at Fred for his comment.

"Why not?"

"Because if you're going to help us run the shop-"

"-One of us should at least have a complete education."

"You do have a point I guess. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." They spent the rest of the night discussing the boys plans for when they left and when they would be opening the store. It wasn't until around 1am that the three broke off to go to bed. Lexi found herself lying awake thinking about the next day when the boys left. She was upset that they were leaving but knew it was what they really wanted. What bothered her the most was not only was she not going to be able to see both boys everyday but she found that she was upset about something else.

Jumping from her bed Lexi opened her window and let out a loud whistle. A few moments later her owl flew into the room. Grabbing a piece of parchment, she quickly wrote a note before tying it to her owls leg.

"Alright Hunter, send this to Fred for me." Hunter flew from the room with a soft hoot. Lexi waited a few seconds before walking back down the stairs to the common room. After ten long minutes a groggy red-head stumbled from the boys dormitory.

"Bloody hell Lexi, what was so important that you woke up me?" Biting her lip Lexi stepped forward closing the gap between her and Fred.

"This" Leaning onto her tiptoes, she softly pressed her lips to Fred's. The kiss only last a millisecond before Lexi lost her nerve and started to pull away. She was caught off guard however when Fred suddenly lunged forward deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>The following day flew by far too fast for Lexi's liking and she was soon waving goodbye to the twins as they left Hogwarts with a bang. Fireworks were still erupting form inside the school, someone had even mentioned something about a swamp growing outside of Umbridge's office. Her excitement was soon short lived when Lexi noticed that Harry had collapsed on the ground.<p>

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron and Hermione knelt next to Lexi and they all helped Harry to his feet.

"He's got Sirius. Voldemort does, at the Ministry." Panic filled Lexi's body as they made their way through the empty corridors. They were still trying to come up with a plan when Neville, Luna and Ginny joined them, concern written on their faces.

"We'll have to use floo powder. Umbridge's office is the only one hooked up." The group quickly ran for their professor's office but was soon apprehended by Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad.

"Well what do we have here? Running off to Dumbledore are you?" After twenty agonizing minutes, they were able to break free from Umbridge's grasp and Harry had also been able to warn Snape about Sirius. Luna suggested that they use the Thestrals to fly to the Ministry and the group headed towards their destination.

Harry led everyone into a room filled with small glass orbs, the department of mysteries. Glancing around the room for several minutes they realized that it was empty. There wasn't another living soul or dead body for that matter.

"Where is he? I don't understand I saw him right here."

"Maybe the Order already found him?"

"Harry this orb has your name on it." Luna pointed to a small glass orb that sure enough held Harry's name on it. Harry glanced on it with curiosity as he picked it up. He nearly dropped it when a soft smoky voice filtered from the orb.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

A noise brought the attention of the group towards two figures walking slowly towards them. Pulling out their wands to protect themselves, they noticed more cloaked figures appearing around them. Lexi instantly recognized one of the figures as Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater that had broken out of Azkaban earlier that year. The second figure removed his mask to reveal the elder Malfoy, Lucius.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"It was a trap wasn't it?"

"Ah you catch on well. You see the Dark Lord needs that prophecy, so give it here boy." Glaring at the man in front of him, Harry quickly shot off a spell. The group dispersed as spells started flying through the air. Lexi ran to the left with Luna and Neville as a Death eater followed after them. Spell after spell flew between the masked person and the three students.

"This way guys." They followed Harry's voice and found themselves falling through a doorway stopping about a foot from the ground. Death eaters swooped in each grabbing one of the students. Lucius landed in front of Harry and held out his hand.

"Give me that prophecy or your friends will die." Harry slowly handed the orb to the man standing in front of him

"Stay away from my Godson!" Sirius and several of the other order members appeared in the room freeing everyone. Harry's godfather connected his fist with Lucius face causing him to fall and break the glass orb. Once again spells started flying as death eaters fought with order members.

Lexi found herself in a heated fight with a masked death eater and it didn't take long for her to disarm and stun the man, she had always been very good with her spells. A heart wrenching scream filled the room. Lexi's eyes shot over to the source just in time to see Sirius Black fall back and disappeared into the archway in the middle of the room. His eyes were glazed over after taking the brunt of a killing curse from his cousin.

"Harry no!" Remus tried to stop Harry from running after Bellatrix but he was unsuccessful at holding him back. Lexi found herself running behind Harry trying to catch up to him before something bad happened to him as well. The sight before her caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Voldemort and Dumbledore were in a heated battle as Harry cowered in the corner.

"You made a mistake in coming here tonight Tom." The fight only lasted a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to Lexi. Finally the fight ended when Dumbledore stopped Voldemort from killing him and Harry with a storm of glass. There was several minutes of silence before Harry seemed to be fighting some invisible force.

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." A gasp left Lexi's lips when Voldemort appeared standing next to Harry. His concentration was broken when a yell filled the room. The Minister of Magic was standing at the entrance of the Ministry with a shocked look in his eyes. Voldemort's head snapped over to Lexi with a glint in his eyes. With a pop he disappeared and a scream erupted from Lexi's lips as a pain filled her insides. Closing her eyes, she willed the pain to stop and when she opened her eyes, she nearly screamed again.

"Welcome home Alexis." Lexi stared wide eyed at the man standing in front of her, the man that took her mother away from her, Voldemort, her father.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where am I?" Lexi's eyes roamed around the strange room. Hooded witches and wizards surrounded her.

"I've brought you home."

"This isn't my home. Take me back!" Voldemort laughed loudly and hollowly. His red eyes pierced into Lexi's causing her to shiver.

"Back to where, those blood traitors?"

"Those blood traitors are my friends and the ones who took care of me after you murdered my mother!" Lexi's cheeks burned as her body was filled with anger. She pulled out her wand but found it ripped from her hands before she could think of a spell.

"My darling Alexis, you are mine. I was only teaching your mother a lesson." His words were familiar to Lexi, too familiar. The jewelry burned against her skin.

"You.. You sent me those presents." Grabbing the bracelet, Lexi tried pulling it off. A sharp pain shot through her hand and she screamed out in pain. Voldemort laughed loudly again.

"I sent that to you to keep track of you my dear. It wont come off until I will it to! You are bound to me forever!"

"I would rather die then stay here!" Lexi lunged forward but was thrown back. She landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain. Bellatrix had thrown herself in front of Voldemort. She was pointing her wand at Lexi with a murderous look in her eyes.

"You will not treat the Dark Lord in that manner! You will respect him!"

"Now now Bellatrix, she is still young and will learn the rules." Bellatrix stepped back into the ranks without lowering her wand. Pulling herself to her feet, Lexi stared up at her father.

"I won't join you."

"A few nights in the dungeons may change your mind my dear. Wormtail escort Alexis to her new home" A short plump man with a silver hand shuffled from the back of the room. His stringy hair hung in clumps around his head and he walked with a limp. Lexi cringed as Wormtail grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room.

"In time my daughter, you will join me."

Lexi leaned against the stone wall and groaned softly. The smell of food left by the door was starting to drift through the room. Her stomach grumbled but Lexi refused to touch it. Exhaustion started to take over and Lexi found herself closing her eyes.

The sound of metal scrapping together brought Lexi out of her slumber. Another plate was sitting next to the now cold food. Groaning again, Lexi leaned forward trying to estimate how long she'd been down there. Scowling she slowly pulled herself to her feet and walked over the plates. In one swift motion Lexi hurled the plates at the wall causing them both to shatter. The door at the top of the stairs flew open flooding the doorway with light.

"What's going on down there!"

"I'll starve before I eat any of his food!" Sliding down the wall Lexi buried her face into her knees. Her mind started to wander to her friends and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She thought of the Weasley's and all they had done for her. She thought of Sirius as guilt ate away at her gut. He had been right the entire time; she had been stupid for ignoring him.

She thought about her mother and how she had died trying to protect her. Anger filled her insides again at the thought of what her father had down. Hot tears slid down her cheeks as pain replaced the anger. Pain for her mother being gone but especially because Lexi knew she'd be dead before the order would be able to save her. She'd be dead before she got to tell her friends how much she cared, to tell Fred how much she cared. Lexi's eyes fluttered closed again and she soon found herself lost in the darkness once more.

Unknown hours later Lexi was awoken by a familiar scrapping noise. Looking to her left she found a plate of food sitting patiently by her side. With a grunt Lexi moved to knock the food over but was stopped as a voice filtered through the grate.

"Don't knock it over yet. Read the letter first." Before she could question the stranger he had disappeared back up the stairs. Lexi was sure she had recognized his voice but she hadn't been sure. Picking up the letter he had mentioned, Lexi slowly read over the neat handwriting.

_In order to survive you must blend in Lexi. Make him believe that you have come to his side, you'll never be able to escape if you don't. Gradually change, if you just suddenly decide to come to his side he'll know you're faking. You need to get out of here Lexi, You can't get trapped like I did. Go back to the other side and defeat him or he will destroy us all. Destroy this letter when you're done reading it, he'll kill us both if he finds it._

Lexi scanned over the letter several times trying to process what it was saying. At first her stubbornness kicked in and Lexi was ready to just toss the letter aside without another thought. She stopped mid throw thinking about what the letter had said.

_Make him believe that you have come to his side, you'll never be able to escape if you don't._

Looking around she tried to find someplace to put the letter where no one would be able to find it. Spotting a crack in the wall near her sitting place, Lexi folded the paper into a tiny square and shoved into the small opening. Turning back towards the tray of food Lexi contemplated her next decision. Hesitantly she reached forward and pulled the tray onto her lap. Her stomach growled in hunger as Lexi started eating.

Lexi leaned back against the wall waiting for the next meal. She wasn't sure how long she'd been down in the dungeons. Shuffling feet interrupted her thoughts as someone walked down the stairs. A few minutes later a tray was slid through the opening at the bottom of the door before it was slammed shut. Lexi grabbed the tray and started eating the food quickly. The edge of a piece of parchment caught her attention and Lexi slowly reached for it.

_It's time._

Shock soared through Lexi's body as she re-read the letter. Pulling herself to her feet Lexi quickly hid the note with the other one before standing in front of the door. Taking a deep breath she banged against the door loudly. A few seconds later sounds could be heard as someone ran down the stairs. Lexi jumped back when a man's face appeared through the bars.

"What's all this noise about?"

"I want to speak to my father." The man disappeared back up the stairs and several minutes later he returned with the last person she wanted to see. Bellatrix Lestrange peered in at Lexi with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I said I wanted to speak to my father."

"He's busy and I've been sent to speak with you." Lexi narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman in front of her and bit back the sarcastic comment urging to slip out.

"I need to speak to him about the conditions of my stay here. If he wants me to join him then keeping me locked in the dungeons won't be of any help." Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again.

"And how do we know you're not lying?"

"Well you'll just have to let me talk to my father and find out now won't you?" Silence filled the room as the two women glared at each other. Without saying another word Bellatrix unlocked the door and grabbed Lexi roughly by the arm.

"Don't even think about trying anything funny."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry for the lack of update :( I've been really busy with school, but I'm off for break so I'll be able to update more. I made it longer to make up for my absence :)

* * *

><p>Lexi glanced around the room nervously as the death eaters glared at her curiously. A shiver ran down her spine when she made eye contact with her father. Voldemort motioned for Lexi to draw closer and she quickly complied.<p>

"I hear that you've come to your senses my darling and wish to join us."

"It's true. Sitting in the dungeons has given me the time to think about what you've said. Your methods are somewhat cruel but your beliefs have merit. I want to join your side and take my rightful place as your daughter." Lexi fought the bile rising from her stomach waiting to see what Voldemort's reaction was going to be.

Her father rose from his seat and slowly walked in a wide circle around Lexi. The death eaters muttered to themselves trying to decide whether she was being truthful or deceitful. Voldemort pulled his wand from within his robes and Lexi barely had enough time to prepare for his spell.

"Legilimens!" Lexi stumbled back as she felt Voldemort dive into her thoughts and memories. Emotions she'd pushed away rushed forward while flashes of her deepest memories flashed by. The day she got her Hogwarts letter to meeting the Weasleys, her years at school to finding out who her father was and that her mother was dead, the day her and Fred started dating to the day she was captured.

Images of her stay inside the dungeons started rushing forward and Lexi had to fight with all her energy to only let him see what she wanted him to see. The memories of her refusing to eat flashed by as well as a few well thought ones that Lexi forced into her mind about slowly starting to understand why Voldemort did what he did. After what felt like a century, Lexi finally felt her father leave her mind.

"Well well. It seems that you have realized your true potential my dear. This calls for a celebration; tomorrow night we will celebrate my daughters return to me. Everyone is invited. Draco, take my daughter to her new room." Relief flooded through Lexi's body as she silently followed her classmate through the halls of his mansion.

"This will be your room." Lexi glanced at Draco Malfoy curiously. His once strong confident voice sounded hollow and empty.

"What's the date? How long have I been in the dungeons?"

"It's nearly Christmas." Lexi's heart stopped as her body turned cold. Six months; she'd been down there for half a year. Lexi turned away from Draco but stopped momentarily as a sudden through struck her.

"It was you wasn't it? You brought my food down." She glanced back at the boy in front of her. He didn't reply but the look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. Without another word, Draco walked back the way they had come. Lexi let herself into her new room and collapsed on the bed. She barely had time to register everything in her mind before she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>A knock pulled Lexi from her slumber with a start. She searched frantically for the creatures from her nightmare. Once it was clear that there was no one else in the room, Lexi slowly walked towards the door. Peering around the door she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.<p>

"The Dark Lord has summoned you." Lexi opened her mouth ready with a snotty retort but thought better of it. She silently followed the blonde back down the hallway to a small room.

It looked to be a study that Draco's father probably used at point. Voldemort was standing by the fire with an absent look on his face. The closing of the door brought his red eyes up to meet Lexi's. A shiver ran down her spine and her father smirked at her apparent discomfort.

"Alexis my darling come sit." Lexi quietly took the seat he was motioning for and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I've summoned you here so soon after your change of heart. Tonight's celebration not only signifies your decision to join my ranks but it will also be the night of your test."

"My test?"

"Yes. Tonight will be your initiation. You must prove that you are loyal to me and you will follow my every command." The color drained from Lexi's face at his words.

"You may go." Lexi barely felt herself moving. She kept walking until she was in a part of the mansion she didn't recognize. Leaning against the wall, Lexi slid to the floor as her mind raced.

"You shouldn't wander around the house alone. Many death eaters don't like you, especially my aunt." Draco slid down to sit next to Lexi with mild curiosity.

"He's told you what tonight is, hasn't he?"

"I can't do it. I don't know what he's going to make me do, but I can't"

"You have to. If you want to survive, if you want to get away."

"Why can't you help me? Just let me go." Draco rolled his eyes before looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.

"It isn't that easy. I've had to do horrible things just to stay in his good graces after my fathers failure last year. If he found out I was helping you. He'd kill me without a second thought. He'd kill my mother. I have to do what he says and so do you. Come on, I'll take you back to your room so you can get ready."

The two didn't say another word to each other as they walked back to where Lexi's room was. Lexi's mind raced while she changed into the outfit that had been laid out for her while she was gone. It was a knee length emerald dress with matching heels; the outfit, much to Lexi's irritation, matched the jewelry Voldemort had given her.

Not long after she'd finished getting ready there was another knock on her door. Once again Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side of her door; this time he was dressed in a completely black suit with an emerald tie. Rolling her eyes Lexi stepped out of her bedroom.

"Why is it always you?"

"It's what your father wishes."

"Don't call him my father." Draco only snorted in response as he led Lexi to the ballroom.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Everyone grew silent when Lexi stepped into the room. She glanced around nervously at all the people, her eyes snapped to the corner when she thought she recognized a patch of ginger hair. Not seeing anyone Lexi continued to follow Draco to the front table.

"Good evening. I've summoned you all here for the initiation of our newest member. Bring forth the prisoner!" Lexi watched in horror as Wormtail dragged a frail looking man to the front of the room. It was apparent by his clothes that the man was a muggle. Bile rose into Lexi's throat when she realized what her test was going to be. She glanced around the room again and once again she thought she saw a familiar face, someone that shouldn't have been there. However like before the image was gone in a flash and Lexi was certain she was only seeing things.

"Go on Alexis."

"I… I need my wand."

"Ahh yes. I almost forgot. Now Alexis, if by chance you are lying and you do try to run. It won't work, the jewelry won't allow you to apparate." Voldemort handed Lexi her wand and she slowly turned back towards the man. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath dreading what she was going to have to do.

Opening her eyes again, she glanced down at the muggle. She knew that she couldn't end it quickly. That's not what he wanted; he wanted to see the torture this man would feel.

"P..p..please don't hurt me."

"Crucio!" The muggle on the ground screamed out in agony and the room erupted in cheers and laughter. Lexi broke eye contact causing the spell to stop. The man fell back on the ground gasping for air. Taking a deep breath, Lexi hit the man again with spell after spell until she finally gave him what he'd been begging for.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light filled the room momentarily and the muggle empty eyes stared off into the distance. Lexi shut her eyes tight trying to fight down the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Cheering filled the room again and Lexi felt Voldemort wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Now that my daughter has passed her test, she can finally take her rightful place at my side. Before Alexis takes her dark mark and we start the celebrations I have another announcement to make. Alexis has come of age to fulfill her betrothal …" Lexi's eyes shot open as her head snapped towards Voldemort. Her mouth dried and she almost missed the rest of his sentence.

"…to my heir, Draco Malfoy." Before Lexi could react to Voldemort's words, screams and flashing lights filled the air. The familiar faces that she thought she'd seen earlier bobbed in and out of the crowd.

Lexi gasped as she was pulled roughly out of the room. She fought against the mysterious person until Draco's annoyed voice filled her ears.

"Will you stop that. I'm trying to get you out of here before he brands you." Draco pointed his wand towards Lexi and she flinched away in fear. There was a clatter as the jewelry fell from her body to the ground.

"It took me nearly six months to figure out how to counter his spells. You need to go before it's too late."

"Come with me. You can seek refuge with the order." Draco laughed loudly before glaring at Lexi.

"Do you honestly think it's that easy! I can't go. I'm stuck, but you're not. Go!" Gripping her wand tightly, Lexi quickly hugged Draco. The look in his eyes was the last thing she saw before the familiar tug filled her insides as she disappeared with a pop.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm really sorry that this is super short :( Please don't hate me too much, I'll have the next one out as soon as possible and I promised it will be super long. This chapter is dedicated to BloodieHime and Princesschloe72 for the amazing reviews, they made me smile :)

* * *

><p>Lexi fell to her knees the minute she made contact with the ground. She leaned over and quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. Tears burned her cheeks as they trailed rapidly from her eyes. Once she'd calmed down slightly, Lexi looked around to take in her surroundings. Off in the distance she could faintly make out the outline of a tall building that slanted slightly to the side; the Burrow.<p>

Gripping her wand, Lexi made a dash for the familiar building; to the familiar faces she craved. Lexi felt the familiar tug of magic as she passed through the barriers. Before she could react Lexi's wand was thrown from her hand and she fell to the ground with a grunt. The Weasley's stood before Lexi with anger and pain in their eyes.

"You were stupid enough to come here! After what we watched you do!" Ron's face flushed red as he screamed at the dark haired girl.

"I.. I had to. It was the only way." Lexi's eyes searched for the familiar ones of the twins. Panic filled her insides when she couldn't find them. Turning back to the group in front of her, Lexi flinched at their looks.

"You didn't have a choice! You killed a man, a muggle, for your initiation! We were there! Come here to finish us off didn't you?"

"I swear! I had to pretend, so I could get away." Remus put a comforting hand on Ron to stop him from yelling again.

"Then why didn't you apparate once he'd given you your wand?"

"The jewelry I'd gotten for Christmas and my birthday, they were from him. He'd enhanced them to control me. I'm not lying!" Tears started rushing from Lexi's. "I swear, I didn't want to kill him but he would have killed me."

"How did you get the jewelry off?"

"I had help. Draco Malfoy helped me escape."

"Now it's clear you're lying!" Ron lunged forward before anyone could stop him. Lexi yelped loudly as her head hit the ground with a loud smack. Stars fluttered around Lexi's eyes and it took her a moment to realize that Ron had his hands around her neck.

"Ginny was right. You're no better than your father!" Screaming filled Lexi's ears and she could faintly see someone trying to pull Ron off of her. White dot's started to fill her eyesight, her ears started to ring. A pair of matching faces appearing above her was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Pulling herself into a sitting position, Lexi grabbed her head groaning softly. Everything hurt from her head to her throat and it took her several minutes to remember what happened. Her eyes widened as her eyes roamed around the room quickly. Fred and George were sitting on the couch across from her fast asleep. Her movement caused them to wake with a start.<p>

At first no one said anything, they just sat their staring at each other. Lexi swung her feet around so she was sitting facing the boys. She looked down at her hands unsure what to say. It was George who broke the silence.

"We know you didn't do it purposely Lex-"

"-We know you better than that." Once again tears fell from her eyes. The boys moved quickly to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a long time before her tears finally dried up.

"What do the others think of me? They must think I'm a horrible person."

"They're just confused as to why you did it."

"I didn't want to…." Fred put his finger to Lexi's lips silencing her.

"We know that Lexi. The others will come to learn that as well." The three stayed silent for a few moments longer before George excused himself. Once he was out of the room Lexi laid her head on Fred's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I missed you, all of you. It was terrible there. I just kept telling myself that I'd see you again. That's what kept me sane."

"I missed you too Lexi. We searched for months trying to find you. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." Lexi faced Fred ready to tell him he had nothing to be sorry about but she was stopped when his lips met hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lexi pulled him closer.

Fred ran his tongue across Lexi's bottom lip and she eagerly allowed him access. She allowed him to push her back against the couch, which also gave him room to lay on top of her. It wasn't until Fred ran his hand up her leg that Lexi pulled away from him.

"It's late .. Uh .. "

"You're right. You should get some sleep. G'night Lex." Lexi watched Fred ascend the stars before she laid back onto the couch. It didn't take her long to into a light sleep that started off with dreams of Fred.

At one point in the night, Lexi started to have nightmares. The muggle she was forced to killed filtered in and out of the scene begging her to spare his life. Many of the Weasley's would scream at her for being weak, for giving into what Voldemort wanted. Lexi woke with a start with the remnants of her dream fresh on her mind. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she quickly rushed for the one place she felt safe.


	22. Chapter 22

This is dedicated to everyone that reviewed and those that have stuck with this story. You guys are amazing!

* * *

><p>The following months flew by rabidly. Lexi had been allowed to take her exams and graduate from Hogwarts. She moved in with the twins above their joke shop. Most of the Weasley's had come to the understanding that Lexi had done what she did against her will; however Ron and Ginny were harder to convince.<p>

"Morning guys." Lexi stretched as she walked down the stairs into the joke shop under their flat. Fred and George were huddled around the table doing inventory while their newest employee, Ralf, stocked the shelves."Morning." Fred learned away from the table to place a soft kiss on Lexi's lips much to the discomfort of George. His eyes had narrowed at the quiet exchange but he cleared his face of any anger before either could notice.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Since kids were still in school, business was relatively slow. The three spent most of their day either sitting around or goofing off. It wasn't until well after closing that anything happened.

"Hey Lexi, can you hand me…" George's sentence was cut short when a small silvery animal appeared in the middle of their flat. Remus Lupin's voice filtered from it's mouth.

"Hogwarts has been attacked. Your assistance is needed immediately, apparate to Hogsmeade as soon as you get this message." Without another sound the patronus vanished leaving the three staring at where it was just sitting in shock.

"Hogwarts attacked….?" They grabbed their wands and without another word vanished with a loud pop.

The usually festive town was silent when they appeared in the empty street. Glancing at each other they ran towards the castle where they could hear yelling. It took Lexi several minutes to realize that the usual protection barriers were no longer there as they passed through the gates.

"Remus!" The man turned around at the sound of his name and sighed in relief when he saw them.

"Thank Merlin you came. We need you to head to the top floor. That's where they went, to the astronomy tower." Lexi was the first to make it to the tower but she was quickly thrown back due to the barrier blocking the doorway. She started yelling spells at the invisible wall trying to break it. Voices halted her spells and Lexi gasped as several death eaters ran down the stairs.

They didn't seem to notice her and Lexi was about to run up the stairs when she noticed Draco was among them. His eyes flashed to hers momentarily and the look in his eyes caught her breath; fear. Several seconds later Harry ran through the barrier.

"Harry! Harry! Stop!" Lexi tried to grab at the dark haired boy's arm but he only ripped away from her grasps.

"He killed him! He killed Dumbledore." Falling against the wall Lexi tried to grasp what Harry had yelled before he sprinted after the group. She forced her legs to climb the stairs and it didn't take Lexi long to find herself leaning over the edge of the tower. Squinting her eyes, she could faintly see the outline of someone on the ground.

"No…" Running back down the stairs Lexi flew past the twins ignoring their calls of concern. She was vaguely aware that her face was wet but she didn't stop to think until she found herself at the bottom of the tower.

"No…" Lexi dropped to her knees and quietly rolled the body over. A small gasp left her lips as she looked down into the face of her professor. Harry had been right, Dumbledore was dead but the question was, who did it?

"Lexi what's going on? Who…" Turning around, Lexi looked at the small group forming behind her. Her tears fell rapidly and Seamus dropped to his knees. Wrapping his arms around her, he covered her face from the scene before them.

"What happened?"

"Someone killed him. I don't know who.."

"It was Snape. He did it." The crowd turned to face the source of the voice. Harry silently walked forward and dropped to his knees as well. Ginny walked forward and wrapped her arms around him allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following weeks were a blur to Lexi. She vaguely remembered the funeral but nothing before that, it was just easier for her to forget. It was soon deemed that it was no longer safe for Harry to stay with his muggle relatives. There was a plan for a small group of the order to escort him to the Burrow. Much to Lexi's dismay, she had not been included in the plan. She was to stay at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.<p>

"Be safe." Lexi gave George a quick hug and Fred a kiss before the group apparated. The three women stayed silent; watching from the window, waiting for the group to return.

It was several hours later that the first pair appeared in the walk way. Ginny ran out to meet Harry as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. There was a sigh of relief now that Harry was back safe but it was soon cut off when a groan filled the hair. Remus walked out of the shadows carrying an unconscious George, who was bleeding from the side of his head. Lexi quickly followed the group into the house and dropped to her knees next to her red-headed friend.

"George?"

"Lexi..." George reached his hand out and Lexi quickly grabbed it.

"I'm right here George. It's alright."

"Please don't leave me.." Before Lexi could reply, the rest of the order filtered into the house led by Fred. He dropped down next Lxi and stared at his twin.

"How're you feeling Georgie?"

"...Saint like."

"What?"

"Saint like. Gettit Fred, I'm Holey." George motioned to the side of his head where his ear was now missing. Lexi snorted and Fred only rolled his eyes at his brothers lame attempt at a joke.

"Really George. Out of all the ear related jokes, you come up with Holey?" The twins laughed causing the tension to break in the room.

Lexi stayed next to George the entire night holding his hand. That was the way Fred found them the next day and it took him several moments and deep breaths to tame the jealousy that had erupted from inside before he woke the two up to go home.

* * *

><p>The sun streaming in from the window pulled Lexi from her slumber. After stretching for several seconds she remembered that today was the day that Fred's older brother Bill was getting married. Rolling over she faced the red haired man sleeping next to her.<p>

"Fred wake up. Wake up. Fred…" Rolling her eyes, Lexi leaned over and pushed Fred causing him to fall of the bed with a thump.

"Bloody Hell Lexi! Why'd you have to wake me like that!"

" Because you weren't waking up." Lexi tried to stifle her giggling but was failing. She chocked on one when Fred jumped back on the bed and crawled to her side.

"You think that's funny do you?" Before she could do anything, Fred was over her. He started tickling her. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to pull his hands away but her laughter was preventing her from having any success.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop." After several attempts at apologizing only to be interrupted by her laughter, Lexi was finally able to sputter out her apology.

"That's what I thought." Fred leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lexi's cheek. He trailed kisses along her face stopping just above her lips. After several moments of hesitation that earned him a growl from the girl below him, Fred slowly placed his lips on hers.

Lexi ran her hands through his hair as she pulled him closer. His hands ran up her sides slipping under her shirt. This movement earned a moan and Fred took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Pulling away, Fred trailed soft kisses along the side of Lexi's mouth; down the side of her neck. A soft moan let him know that he had found the right spot and Fred started to softly suck earning more moans. He was just about to lift her shirt off when a voice filtered through the door.

"Oi! Some of us would like to keep our breakfast down. Besides we have to get to the Burrow for the wedding." George stormed away from the door leaving the two breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

"I love you Lexi."


	23. Chapter 23

Yay an update! :D I made this one super long for all the amazing reviews. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible, I start orientation for my new job tomorrow and it goes all week.

* * *

><p>Lexi pulled uncomfortably at her dress as she walked out of the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. She was dressed in a soft blue dress that stopped just below her knees. Walking through the kitchen Lexi came across George staring smugly at Ginny and Harry before they rushed out of the room. He had just got done catching them sneaking a kiss.<p>

"Why do you have to be so mean to them?" George turned towards Lexi with his toothbrush sitting in place of his ear. Lexi tried to stifle her giggle at the image but the red head paid no attention to her mocking. He hadn't anticipated her looking so beautiful in the dress. Coughing softly, George tried to shake the thoughts he was having about not only the girl who was his best friend but his brothers girlfriend.

"It's not my fault they were snogging in the middle of the house." Lexi just shook her head as she stole the orange juice he had been drinking.

"So how's your ear?" George reached over and took his juice back.

"Eh. It aches every so often but otherwise I'm fine." Reaching over Lexi tried to take the glass back again but George pulled the cup out of her reach.

"Hey! Not fair."

"It's mine." Lexi tried to reach for it again but George pulled the cup further away.

"Share." Leaning over even more, Lexi misjudged her balance and tipped over with a squeak. George reacted quickly and grabbed Lexi around the waist to keep her from falling on the ground.

She looked up to thank him but was silenced by the look in George's eyes. Only one other person had ever looked at Lexi like that and it was Fred. She tried to form words but she soon found herself lost in his eyes. The want and need flashed quickly to pain and regret before they vanished completely. George's cheeks were tinged a slight pink as he pulled Lexi back to her feet.

"Uhh, we should go help set up." The rest of the night was spent avoiding each other. George was too ashamed to be near Lexi and she was confused by the feelings that had fluttered inside her when she looked into his eyes. It was easy for Lexi to forget about the events of earlier due to the hype of the wedding. She spent most of the night dancing with Fred or Harry (who was disguised as the Weasley's cousin).

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Lexi laughed as Fred spun her around the room in tune to the music.

"I don't believe you did." Pulling Lexi close, Fred leaned in to place a kiss on Lexi's lips when the party was interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus appearing in the middle of the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." The group didn't have time to comprehend what the message was implying before groups of death eaters started filing into the tent.

Spells were flying back and forth as many from both sides fell. Lexi heard a faint pop as Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly disappeared. It didn't take long for the order to either subdue or chase away their attackers. Lexi learned against the table looking around at the mess that was left of the reception.

"Well that was quite an interesting way to end the reception party. Where do you think they've run off to now?" Everyone knew that Lexi was referring to the three friends but no one uttered a word. It was known that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were planning to sneak off but no one knew of their plan; only that it was something Dumbledore had wanted Harry to do. The Weasley's spent the night cleaning up the back yard before calling it a night.

Lexi laid next to Fred in their flat that night wide awake. She was worried about her three younger friends and was afraid something bad had happened to them.

"You're making my head hurt with how loud your thinking." Snorting at his lame joke, Lexi turned to face Fred.

"I'm just worried about them."

"They'll be fine. How many other times over the last six years have the three gotten into trouble but still found away out of it? Let's get some rest. We're no use to them sitting here worrying over it." Fred pulled Lexi into his arms and the two fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Lexi glanced out of the window from the shop as she flipped the open sign to closed. Diagon Alley was always near empty since the fall of the ministry. Voldemort had not only taken control off the Ministry through the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse but he also had control of Hogwarts with Severus Snape as Headmaster.<p>

Right as she was about to turn away from the window, a loud noise brought Lexi peering at the empty streets again. After staring curiously for several moments Lexi barely had time to deflect the attack as a Deatheater rushed into the shop.

"Stupify!" The masked person fell with a thud as Fred and George ran into the shop.

"What's going on?" Before Lexi could utter a response, another masked figure appeared behind her and disappeared taking the dark haired girl with him. Lexi tried fighting the man but stopped suddenly when she realized where he had taken her.

"Hello Alexis. Good of you to join me once again." Lexi collapsed on the ground as the full force of the Cruciatus Curse hit her. She bit the side of her cheeks trying not to scream out in pain. After what felt like hours Lexi finally felt the curse lift but the pain still remained.

"Where is Potter?"

"I don't know and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" The pain started again before the questions started again. After several hours of the torture, Lexi was finally banished to the dungeons.

"W..who's there?" Turning towards the voice, Lexi watched as a frail old man stumbled from the shadows.

"Mr. Ollivander, is that you?"

"Yes. Why are you down here my child?" Lexi leaned against the wall and allowed herself to slide to the ground with a soft thud.

"Because I won't join his side, I won't give up my friends." She felt Ollivander sit next to her but he didn't say another word. Finally relaxing, Lexi felt her exhausted body slip into oblivion as the world went dark around her.

The hours mixed with the days and weeks until it had been months since Lexi found herself in the dungeons. Her routine was always the same; eat breakfast, endure some torture for information she wouldn't give up, no lunch or dinner as more punishment, restless nights. At one point Luna Lovegood and a goblin named Griphook joined their group and they would spend nights huddled in the corner trying to stay warm.

* * *

><p>Lexi groaned in her sleep as one of her many nightmares plagued her subconscious. Bodies flashed in and out of her mind; bodies of her loved ones killed in the war. Voices brought Lexi from her slumber to see two more additions to the dungeon. It took her several moments to recognize the voices and realized who was down there.<p>

"Harry!" The boy who lived spun away from the group that he was talking to, to see Lexi crawl form the corner of the room.

"Lexi? What're you doing here!" She pulled herself to her feet much to her body's displeasure. Her body still ached from that days torture, it had been especially painful because Bellatrix Lestrange had been the one to inflict it.

"I was taken a few months after the wedding. They came into the shop and took me. Have you heard of news from anyone. Fred? George?" Harry only shook his head but before anyone could say anything, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

"Where did you get that sword!"

"We found it, I swear…."

"Lies!" Screaming filled the dungeon again and Ron tried clawing his way through the door.

"Hermione!" Wormtail appeared in front of the doorway momentarily. He opened the door and pointed his wand at the group motioning for them to stay back. Reaching forward, he grabbed Griphook and slammed the door shut again.

"We have to get out of here before they kill her."

"Everyone just follow my lead." Harry had everyone back away from the door and Ron used some type of device to make all the lights disappear. Wormtail returned several moments later. He glanced nervously through the window but chose to open the door anyway. Silently everyone lunged forward catching him off guard. Lexi didn't turn back as she ran up the stairs closely followed by the rest of the group.

Harry tried to stop Ron from running stupidly into the group of death eaters but he was unsuccessful. Growling in frustration Harry quickly followed his best friend. Lexi and Luna also moved out of the shadows with them and a fight rapidly began. It didn't take long for the five teenagers to subdue the death eaters because they had been caught off guard. Dobby had also appeared and rescued the group taking them to Shell Cottage where Ron's older brother Bill and Fleur lived.

Everyone stumbled to their knees after be transported to the beach outside the cottage and it didn't take them long to realize that Dobby had been injured by a knife thrown by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry held Dobby's small body as the elf slowly slipped into a sleep he wasn't going to wake from. Lexi stayed inside the house while Harry buried Dobby on a hill near the cottage. Once everyone was safe inside, Lexi bid farewell to her younger friends and used the wand she'd taken from one of the death eaters to apparate outside the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley peered through the crack made by the door cautiously after Lexi knocked on the door. With a squeal she started to open the door the rest of the way in excitement but Mr. Weasley quickly stopped her.

"You need to ask a question Molly."

"How did you meet my family?"

"I met the twins first on the train my first year at Hogwarts. We've been best friends ever since and last year I fell in love with one. Fred Weasley." Mrs. Weasley nodded before opening the door. Lexi didn't have time to step into the house as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"We were so worried about you. How did you get away?" Lexi sat at the table and looked at the two elder Weasleys.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved me. They're still alive and still doing what ever Dumbledore asked them to do." Tears started erupting from Mrs. Weasley's eyes and Mr. Weasley quietly excused himself to inform the twins of her arrival. Lexi was sure she had seen several tears started to slip from his eyes as well.

Lexi stared at her hands in silence as Mrs. Weasley tried to quiet her tears by cleaning around the house. It didn't take long for a loud crashing noise to be heard from the front room. The twins voices filtered into the room before they stormed into the kitchen. Tears fell from Lexi's eyes when she made eye-contact with first George then Fred.

Fred rushed forward and pulled Lexi into a hug that caused her to stumble back several feet. George soon had his arms wrapped around her as well and the three fell to the ground. Tears fell freely from Lexi's eyes while she let the boys hug her until she couldn't breath.

"I thought I'd never see you two ever again." After the tears were all dried up, Lexi had to beg to be let go so she could breath. Lexi started to brush the dust off of her clothes when Fred grabbed her hands.

"Lexi.. Let's get married." Lexi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" The word slipped from both Lexi and George's mouth but Fred didn't acknowledge it from his brother.

"I mean it. I love you Lexi and I never want to be apart from you ever again. Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Fred lifted Lexi off the ground in excitement and neither noticed George slip out of the room trying to hide the pain in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

I know this one isn't as long as yesterdays but enjoy :D Thanks to the reviews, you guys seriously are amazing! I love you all

* * *

><p>"Would you like anything else to eat Lexi?"<p>

"No thanks. Dinner was wonderful Mrs. Weasley."

"I've told you, call me Molly." Since Lexi's return, her and the twins had been staying at the Burrow. The barriers were sure to keep them safe from any attacks.

It had been a week since Lexi had escaped from her father, a week since she saw her three younger friends, a week since Fred's proposal. They had both agreed to wait until after the war to have a ceremony but that didn't stop Lexi from taking peeks at bridal magazines she bought form the muggle village near the Burrow.

"Anything good on the radio?" George was fiddling with the old radio in the corner trying to pick up on any news from anyone apart of the order or someone in hiding. So far that night, the radio had been quite.

"Not …" He was cut off when a voice cut through the static. "Lightning has struck! I repeat lightning has struck!" The small group turned to face each other with shock on their faces.

"Do you think…" Lexi was cut off as Mr. Weasley ran into the room with worry in his eyes.

"Remus just informed us that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have arrived at Hogwarts. We need to get there now. We're to apparate straight into the Hogshead." Gripping her wand tightly Lexi disappeared with a loud pop. She appeared in a dark building known as the Hogshead soon followed by the boys.

There was already a small crowd forming in the small room near the back of the pub and Lexi could faintly see a passageway. Glancing sideways at the boys she saw them give her the same confused look. This passageway wasn't there when they were at Hogwarts. Shrugging her shoulders, Lexi followed the crowd through the passage into the room of requirement.

"Bloody brilliant. Who would have thought that the room of requirement could make a passage out of Hogwarts?"

Once everyone was settled in the room, a plan was formulated; defend Hogwarts at all cost. The order filed out of the room and quietly made their way to Great Hall. They stepped into the room, much to the Headmasters 'surprise', and it didn't take long to regain control of the school from the Death eaters. Barriers were quickly formed around the entire school to block out the evil building up on the other side. Lexi was standing at the top of the school with Fred and George watching, waiting for an attack.

"Lexi I wish you would have stayed at home." Fred grabbed Lexi's hand tightly and glanced down at her.

"Fred I'm apart of this order as much as you are. I'm supposed to be here fighting. I won't let my father win." The two turned back to the scene in front of them, both trying to ignore the feeling of anxiety building up.

"You okay Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." It wasn't long before the fighting broke out and Lexi soon found herself separated from the boys.

She shot spell after spell at the enemy as she defended those around her. Parts of the castle was falling all around but Lexi didn't let it stop her from fighting. At one point Lexi took a piece of the wall to her face and a stream of blood was slowly sliding down her cheek. As she ran around the corner, screaming filled her ears. Lexi rushed over to help the fallen student and narrowly missed being hit by a curse shot from behind. Thinking quickly, she had the death eater disarmed and taken down rapidly. A streak of white hair shot by; Lexi barely had time to reach out and shove the person into the wall.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Draco Malfoy looked at the girl in front of him with a scowl. When he realized who had grabbed him, his look softened slightly.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"I'm running what does it look like I'm doing. The castles falling all around us if you haven't noticed and I'd rather not die in here!" Brushing past her, Draco started running again only glancing back momentarily at the dark haired girl he had saved once. The castle shook one last time before everything went silent. Lexi dropped to her knees as Voldemorts voice filled the air.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Lexi watched wizards and witches wander aimlessly around the castle looking for friends. She found her feet taking her to the Great Hall where most of the voices could be heard; voices of relief at finding loved ones alive and voices of pain at finding loved ones gone. Watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk into the room, Lexi choose to follow reluctantly. Something was telling her to run from the pain and death of the room but she choose to ignore it.

"I'm afraid she's gone." Lexi turned to the voice to see Professor Trelawney pulling a sheet over the body of a student whose face she couldn't see. She continued to walk forward but nearly fell over as she slammed into someone in front of her.

"Harry what're you doing?" When he didn't answer, Lexi turned to look at his face. Her breath caught in her throat at the look of pain in his eyes. She started to turn to look in the direction he was staring in.

"Lexi don't…." Before Harry could stop her, Lexi noticed the group of red heads crowded in a circle around someone. She turned her head to the side trying to see who was on the ground. When her eyes made contact with a familiar red head laying motionless, she stopped breathing as a sob stuck at the back of her throat.

"No…" Lexi felt her knees buckle but she never hit the ground. Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to her feet. She continued to stare at Fred lying on ground not realizing that tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Lexi…" At the sound of her name Lexi lost her composure and started sobbing and screaming. Harry nearly dropped her when she started thrashing around but was able to pull her into his arms and tried to calm her down. "…I'm sor..ry" Harry's voice broke as he tried to sooth Lexi but nothing was working. The noise brought George's attention to his best friend sobbing a few feet away. He rushed over and softly took Lexi from Harry's arms.

"Lexi he's .. he's .." The two friends fell to their knees as tears fell from both of their eyes. Lexi grabbed tightly on George shirt and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I .. I kn..ow" It was a long time before the tears finally subsided. All Lexi wanted to do was sleep; to never wake again.

Voices filtered in from outside and everyone rushed to see what was going on. Voldemort and his followers had filtered into the courtyard. He stepped forward spreading his arms out wide as he beckoned to the entire crowd.

"Who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville, Who is it?"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Pointing to his left, everyone realized that Hagrid was carrying Harry's dead body.

"No! No!" Ginny tried rushing forward but her father grabbed her and forced her back.

"Silence! Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith... in me. Harry Potter is dead. And now, it is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die."

"Draco! Draco." Everyone turned to see the Slytherin stare reluctantly at his father. When he made no intentions of moving; his mother reached her hand out.

"Draco, come" Glancing around, Draco swallowed hard and obeyed his mothers command. Voldemort welcomed him with a soft hug before letting him join his parents in the crowd of death eaters.

"You bastard!" Lexi ran through the crowd pointing her wand at Voldemort. A streak of green shot from her wand but due to its weakness, the spell was quickly squashed with a flick of Voldemorts hand. George reached forward and grabbed Lexi by the wrist. He yanked her back just before the flash of green hit the spot she had just been standing in. Bellatrix snarled at the duo and prepared to attack again, however Voldemort stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"I see you've chosen your side dear daughter."

"I chose my side the minute you killed my mother you murdering bastard!" Lexi tried to rush forward but several things occurred rapidly. George pulled Lexi behind him right as a thump brought everyone's attention to Harry right before he disappeared around the corner. Many of the death eaters disappeared while others started to fight.


	25. Chapter 25

Two chapters in one night! :O I spoil you guys 3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lexi walked through the wreckage that was left of Hogwarts. Moments ago Harry had been successful in killing her father and Lexi felt something she hadn't in a long time. Hope. However it didn't take long for that hope to be squashed as she remembered her fiancée wouldn't be there to celebrate with her.<p>

Tears threatened to fall again; hot burning tears that Lexi feared would never stop. She'd been crying a lot the past two years. She hated it. Hated herself for being so weak.

Unknowingly, Lexi's feet took her to the last place she wanted to be. Looking down she stared at him. His eyes were closed but a small smile rest on his lips. Percy had told her that Fred died laughing; just the way it should have been.

"You weren't supposed to die." The words slipped quietly out of her mouth; so soft no one would have been able to hear it unless they were standing right next to her.

Lexi dropped to her knees and cautiously ran her hand along his face. It was as if Fred were asleep. She prayed he would wake up at any moment but knew it was impossible. Sitting back onto her feet Lexi continued to stare at him; trying to soak in every last part of him once more. The color of his hair, the amount of freckles on his face, the curve of his lips when he smiled. Tears slipped silently from her hazel eyes when she came to the realization that she'd never to get hear him laugh or joke or even breath again.

"Lexi?" She turned slightly to acknowledge the person standing over her but Lexi didn't say anything. George sighed as he dropped down next to her and stared at his brother. They stayed in silence until Mrs. Weasley came over. She forced them to leave for the Burrow where the rest of the family would be preparing for Fred's funeral.

Lexi stared at the ceiling that night unable to sleep. The thought of attending Fred's funeral terrified her. The darkness terrified her and every time she closed her eyes, the evils that lurked in the shadows haunted her dreams. Slipping quietly out of her bed so she didn't wake the other sleeping girls, Lexi slowly crept down the hall to where she knew George would be. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping.

Peering through the doorway Lexi could see George laying on his bed staring at the ceiling like she had been. His eyes, eyes that looked exactly like Fred's, stared back at her and it took everything in Lexi to not break down again; not only of the reminder held in his eyes but the pain that George was failing to hide.

"I .. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes …" George moved over indicating Lexi could crawl in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. The warmth calmed Lexi down enough for her to finally relax.

"I wish I was there. Then maybe he would still be here. I don't know what to do Lexi; he was my twin, my other half. Now all I feel is this hollowness inside."

"I wish I was there too." Lexi tucked her head into the nook of George's neck trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall. She could feel him shaking from the guilt and pain that was threatening to break him. At one point in the night the two friends fell asleep holding each other; trying to protect each other from the pain.

The sunlight pulled Lexi from her slumber. She stretched, groaning as her joints protested at the sudden movement. An arm pulled tightly causing Lexi lay with her back against someone's chest. She turned around to wake her fiancée up but things didn't feel right. This wasn't Fred's bed, this wasn't their flat they shared with George and her fiancée was not supposed to be missing an ear. The memories of the battle flashed through Lexi's mind so fast she couldn't catch her breath and a sob fluttered from her throat.

George's eyes fluttered open at the noise. His empty eyes stared into Lexi's before closing again unable to look her in the eye. Resting her head on his chest, Lexi tried to push the memories out.

"I'd thought it was all a horrible nightmare. That I'd wake up and be in his arms. I'd almost forgotten it all happened."

The day was a blur to both Lexi and George. Family gathered around and the funeral took place. Lexi sat in the front with Fred's immediate family. She held George's hand the entire time but heard nothing that was said. When it came time for personal speeches many family members and friends stood to speak but Lexi and George stayed frozen to their seats. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to speak.

Fred was buried under a willow on the family's property. Lexi sat before his headstone for hours until Hermione literally dragged her back into the house. They tried to engage Lexi and George into conversation but the two were content on sitting in silence. Late into the night, once everyone had gone to bed, the two apparated to their flat. They couldn't handle staying at the Burrow; where everyone tried to hide the looks of sympathy directed at them. Lexi couldn't bear to sleep in the room she shared with Fred. The thought brought too much finality to the situation. Instead she found herself curled up on the couch silently crying. She stayed that way until George carried into his room and just like the night before they fell asleep holding on to each other for dear life.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lexi. Let's go out for just a little bit." Hermione had been trying to get Lexi to leave the flat for the first time in a month. Charlie had been successful at getting George to visit with him; he'd always been able to persuade his younger brother to do anything. The bushy haired girl however was not having as much luck.<p>

"I don't want to Hermione."

"You need to. You need the fresh air. Please" Lexi turned to look at her friend with hollow eyes. A part of her wanted to get up and go but her pain was too much. Hermione started to whine like a little child causing Lexi to agree just to shut her up.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's walk through London. Put on your muggle clothes. I think a change of atmosphere would be wonderful." Hermione had been partially right. Getting the fresh air and being away from the wizarding community did improve Lexi's attitude slightly. She could still feel the emptiness but it didn't hurt as bad as usual.

They spent the day walking through the shopping districts of London and observing the tourists that loved to travel to England. It was late in the night before Hermione finally permitted Lexi to go home. George was already on the couch nursing what looked like a bottle of fire whiskey while he stared into the fire.

"Got any more of that?" He ushered to the table where six more bottles sat. Lexi plopped down next to him and opened her open bottle.

"How was your day with Hermione?"

"We went shopping. It wasn't anything great. How was your time with Charlie?" George shrugged his shoulders before he took another swig of his drink.

"Nothing spectacular. He was trying too hard. I love Charlie to death but his jokes aren't as funny as…" The pain shot through Lexi's heart and she downed the rest of her drink. Already feeling lightheaded, she reached for another but George stopped her.

"You drank that first one kind of fast…"

"So? I'm an adult." Holding his hand up in defense he let her take another drink.

Several hours and four fire whiskeys later Lexi could barely see straight. George was almost as intoxicated but he was at least able to walk straight. He caught Lexi before she fell into the kitchen table and led her towards his room. It had become a habit between the two to sleep next to each other; they couldn't sleep otherwise.

"I.. I think you.. Had too much to drink"

"I'm fiiiiine. I .. you're the one .. Who .. Had too much miiiiiister." George snorted at her comment as he fell back on to the bed. "Don .. Laugh at …me" Lexi landed next to him and tried to glare at him but she was too drunk to make the proper face.

"I wasn't laughing." Lexi turned with a retort but it was quickly swallowed as she looked into his eyes. He hadn't look at her in that way since Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She sat up quickly. Too quickly. The room was spinning, her stomach was churning. Without looking back she ran for the bathroom and barely made it before the whiskey shot back up just as hot as it was when it went down.


	26. Chapter 26

Yay an update! This one's super long too :) Dedicated to TabithaCatt, Olivia Marie 20, BloodieHime, HarryPotterGeneration, and anyone else I didn't mention. I'll have another update up soon.

* * *

><p>"I'll have another." Tom, the owner of the Leaking Cauldron, turned to look at the young girl waving her empty mug in his direction. She was clearly past her limit but he felt bad for the girl; so he filled another mug full of fire whiskey and slid in front of her.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here." Glancing sideways Lexi glowered at the man currently taking up the seat next to her. Draco cocked an eyebrow but didn't say another word; he ordered a drink of his own .

"What do you want Draco?"

"Can't a man come to the pub and enjoy a drink?" Lexi rolled her eyes as she downed half her drink in one gulp.

"Slow down there killer. What's the rush? I noticed the shop hasn't been opened in a while."

"There's no need for it be open. What's the point in making people laugh if we can't laugh ourselves?" Draco didn't reply to her question right away; instead he downed his drink and pulled himself back to his feet.

"He would have wanted you to live."

"W..what?"

"Fred. I may not have known him well but I know he would have wanted you to move on. Live your life. Not act like a victim of a Dementor's Kiss." Throwing some money on the counter Draco left Lexi to think about what he'd said.

Over the following days Lexi took Draco's words to heart. She started going over inventory again and even called back their employees. It took about two weeks to get the shop ready to open; another three just to get George to agree to it. Six months after the death of Fred Weasley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was open for business again.

Business picked up quickly; loyal customers had been waiting for the day they reopened the shop. However as busy as the shop was. As much distraction it brought to their lives. The nights were always the hardest for George and Lexi. Often times George would hide in his room falling into a pit of despair. Lexi sat in the same seat every night at the Leaky Cauldron. Every night she drank herself silly. Every night Tom had to cut her off. Every night Lexi crawled into George's bed with alcohol on her breath and tears in her eyes.

"I see you've become a regular." Draco Malfoy took the seat next to Lexi and ordered a mug of Fire Whiskey. Swaying slightly from her alcohol intake, Lexi rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Come to bother me again. Why aren't you in Azkaban? Last I checked you were one of _His_ followers."

"You know very well I never was. Harry Potter vouched for me; got me pardoned. I owe the slimy git with my life now." Lexi shook her empty mug in Tom's direction causing the old man to grunt in response. Filling another mug, he roughly slammed it in front of her before storming off.

"I see you've listened to what I said and opened the shop back up."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I never said you did." It didn't take long for Lexi to finish her drink. Sending another glare towards her old schoolmate, Lexi paid for her drinks and stood to leave. The world started spinning. Her feet wouldn't stay steady. Lexi started falling to the left but a pair of hands caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Looks like someone had too much to drink."

"I'm … f..fine." It was true. Lexi had drank more than she usually did and it was really starting to affect her. Draco paid for his drink with an exasperated sigh. Wrapping his arm around Lexi's waist, he started to lead her towards the shop.

"It's been almost seven months." He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. That date would forever been imbedded in his memory. Six and a half months ago had signaled the final battle. The battle that not only freed them from Voldemort's terror but it also took the one thing Lexi loved the most.

Lexi tried opening the door to the shop but she only succeeded in dropping her keys. Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed them and unlocked the door. He continued to help Lexi up the stairs until they reached the door way to the flat.

"This is where I leave you. I'd rather not deal with a Weasley tonight." Leaning Lexi against the door, Draco bid her farewell before disappearing down the stairs. Turning to the locked door Lexi tried to unlock it but she only managed to bang against the piece of wood loudly.

"What the bloody hell?" George opened the door with a disheveled look in his eyes. Lexi hadn't been anticipating the door opening so suddenly and yelped as she fell through the opening. Her body hit the ground with a loud thump. Leaning down George pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Do you know what time it is!"

"Don't yell at me. It's late .. I know that."

"I was worried sick." Lexi shoved George away. She swayed slightly but was able to stay standing. Glaring at the red head, Lexi stormed into her old room. The one she used to share with Fred.

"Don't worry about me. I was fine." Falling onto the bed Lexi was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Lexi awoke with a painful groan. Grabbing her head she stumbled out of the room. Looking up from his newspaper George curiously watched the girl bump into several things before opening her eyes.

"There's a potion on the table for you. It'll help with the headache."

"I haven't had a hangover in aches." Lexi drank the potion slowly, cringing as the disgusting contraption slid down her throat.

"You also haven't drank that much in a long time, have you?"

"Whatever." Reaching over Lexi took the glass of orange juice George had been drinking. He tried to take it back but she downed the drink in one gulp earning a glare from the man sitting across from her.

"I don't know what you had planned this evening; other than drinking yourself stupid again, but my mum wants us to come to the Burrow…" Lexi opened her mouth to protest only to be silenced by George's hand. "… I know. I don't want to go either but it's been months and if we don't go they'll just send Charlie and Hermione again."

Lexi crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't want to go. They would only stare at her with those sad eyes again. Lexi didn't think she could handle it. However George was right; if they didn't come Hermione would be jumping down her throat.

"Fine. What ever we'll go." The two finished their breakfast and prepared to open the shop. Both were dreading that night. Afraid being around the family would bring the pain down tenfold.

The day flew by way too fast for Lexi's liking. She soon found herself standing by the fire waiting for George so they could floo to the Burrow. Fidgeting with her hair, she leaned to look down the hallway.

"Come on dummy! We'll be late." Lexi could hear a growl of annoyance as George appeared from his bedroom. He finished pulling on his sweater and joined Lexi near the fireplace.

"Don't rush me." Grabbing a hand full of floo powder George threw it into the fire. Looking back at Lexi with anxiety in his eyes, he stepped into the fire and yelled 'The Burrow.'

Biting her lip Lexi briefly thought about ditching the dinner; she wanted to be down at the Leaky Cauldron instead drinking it all away. However she knew that George would never forgive her for ditching out on him. Taking a deep breath she threw the powder into the fire and repeated the destination.

Lexi barely had the time to adjust herself before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Mrs. Weasley was blubbering about having not seen her in ages and it took Harry, Ron, and George to get her to let go of the poor girl.

"Have you guys been eating? You both look awfully thin. Too thin."

"Now Molly leave the poor children alone." She huffed at her husband and ran back into the kitchen to finish dinner. The remaining group sat down. At first nobody said anything causing the atmosphere to fill with an awkward silence. It was Harry who broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"So how have you guys been… erm … how is the shop? I heard its open again." George just shrugged his shoulders and Lexi nodded softly.

"Oh come on guys! You all act like we're strangers. Lexi we used to be really good friends. What happened to that?" Everyone stared at Hermione in shock at her outburst but she kept her firm gaze set on the two friends.

"The war happened Hermione. People drift apart…"

"We don't. I understand you both lost Fred. But so did Ron.. So did Ginny. So did the rest of this family and so did Harry and I. We may not have been as close to him as everyone else was but that doesn't mean we didn't care about him." Lexi's cheeks burned red and she could see George dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Y.. you're right Hermione. I'm sorry, it's just been hard."

The rest of the night went by fairly easy. After Hermione's out burst George and Lexi tried to be social with everyone else. It even seemed like Lexi and Ginny acted some what civil with each other. However the façade ended as soon as the two appeared back in their flat. Lexi walked out the front door to drink away the memories. George almost followed her but shook his head in defeat instead. Turning away from the door, he walked into his bedroom.

"You're in my seat." Draco looked up at the girl with amusement in his eyes. The look dropped quickly when he noticed the pain in hers. Feeling bad for her, he moved over a seat; something he never did for anyone.

"Have a bad night?"

"That's an understatement. I was forced to sit through dinner with his family." He knew exactly who she was talking about when she said family. Motioning toward Tom, Draco ordered her a drink and the two spent the night drinking their painful memories away.

That was how Lexi and Draco became friends. It was an unspoken agreement that they would meet every night at the Leaky Cauldron. Slowly Lexi started to open up again and on a few occasions she even started to smile again. It was the same every night. Meet up with Draco, get smashed, crawl into bed next to George and pass out.

* * *

><p>May 2nd came too quickly. The shop couldn't close quick enough. Lexi couldn't get away quick enough. Over the past few months her and George had been growing apart. She'd even stopped sleeping in his room; instead choosing to crawl into a ball on the couch to sleep her drunkenness away. With him all she saw was the pain she felt reflected back at her. At the Leaky Cauldron she could escape from it all. Lexi had no intentions of diverting from her usual routine until George walked out of the back room.<p>

"My mum …"

"I don't want to go George. I can't stand to be near them; especially tonight."

"… I know but …"

"Can't we just stay home. I'll stay home tonight; I wont go to the Leaky Cauldron. We can spend the night together. Please. As long as I don't have to see the pity in their eyes." George opened his mouth to argue but the pleading look in Lexi's eyes silenced him. With a sigh of defeat he slowly nodded his head.

"Fine." The two decided to spend the extra money and get their favorite food from a small muggle shop Fred had taken them to. Stopping at the Leaky Cauldron to get a few Fire Whiskey's to go; Lexi waved to her friends sitting in the corner. She'd already owled Draco letting him know she wouldn't be there that night.

"Remember that time you guys set Percy's bed on fire third year. Your mum was furious."

"Oh yea? Well what about that time we jinxed Snape's goblet to dance around every time he tried to drink it?" Lexi leaned back laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes. For the last few hours they had been reminiscing about the pranks they had pulled in school.

"I miss him so much it hurts." Frowning, Lexi leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"Me too. Let's go to bed." She followed him into his room where they laid next to each other. George turned on his side and watched Lexi with a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I forgot how great it felt to laugh. To not have a care in the world." Reaching forward, George softly brushed his hand against Lexi's cheek. Before she could react or stop him he had leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

His eyes widened at the realization of what he'd just done. Pulling back George started sputtering out an apology while Lexi stared at him in shock. Swallowing hard she did something she knew she'd regret the next day and kissed him back.

The kiss quickly escaladed and Lexi found herself getting lost in everything. The way he touched her. The way he kissed her. The feeling of his body on top of hers. Limps became entangled and clothes landed in heaps on the floor. Lexi dug her nails into his back leaving scratches as she gave herself to him.

The sunlight hurt her eyes as it forced her to wake. Groaning, Lexi turned onto her back. Her eyes snapped open at the memory of the night before and she sat up with disbelief on her face.

"No…" Looking down Lexi's stomach dropped when she saw nothing but her naked body. Turning to her left, she prayed she didn't see what she thought she would. George was laying on his stomach with nothing but the sheet covering his body.

"No…" Jumping to her feet Lexi frantically pulled her clothes on. The sudden shift of the bed caused George to wake up.

"What're you doing?"

"What did we do last night George?" Lexi's voice rose slightly as she became hysterical.

"Lexi calm down. What happened last night.."

"Was a mistake George. A mistake." Pulling her shirt over her head Lexi ran out of his bedroom. George quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and ran out after her.

"Lexi!"

"It shouldn't have happened. We were both upset and …"

"I'm in love with you." George ducked barely avoiding the cup that was thrown in his direction.

"Don't say that! Don't love me.."

"I can't help it .. I've always loved you. Fred just .. He just beat me to it."

"So you think just because he's dead I'll come running to you now!"

"I never thought that. Lexi please…" Lexi gripped her wand tightly. Looking at George one more time she tried to hide the pain in her eyes but it was the last thing he saw before she disappeared with a pop.


	27. Chapter 27

Yay update (: I know this one isn't as long as the others but I wanted to leave you guys with a little cliffhanger. (it's a little one I promise) :3 Dedicated to those who reviewed and those that keep on reading even when I suck at updating. ** Also for Olivia Marie 20 because even though I didn't use your idea, it influenced how I wrote the beginning of this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy glanced at the clock and growled. He'd only been there for a few hours; he still had six more left. It'd taken a long time but after some help from the boy who wouldn't die, he had been able to sober up long enough to get a job. Now Draco was working his way up the Auror ladder. Taking a deep breath he turned back to his pile of paperwork.<p>

Hermione shuffled her feet nervously staring at the office in front of her. He was the last person she wanted to go see. Looking down at the envelope in her hand she knew she had no choice. Pulling up some of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione walked into the office without knocking.

"Haven't you heard of knoc… Granger what do you want?"

"I know you know where she is." Draco leaned back in his chair as a smirk rose onto his lips.

"What makes you think that? I haven't talked to Lexi in over two years."

"You were the last one to see her before she disappeared. I don't know why she went to you."

"Believe it or not Granger but I do have friends." Hermione scoffed at his remark. Taking a seat she shot a glare in his direction.

"You were drinking buddies. Not friends."

"Ouch. That one hurt. You're just angry she came to me and not you." Dropping her eyes to the ground Hermione tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. She wasn't angry with Lexi for not confiding in her; she was hurt. Running her hand across the front of the envelope Hermione looked back at Draco.

"Please Malfoy. You don't have to tell me where she is. Just send this to her." Opening his mouth Draco prepared for a snide remark but the look on Hermione's face stopped him. After several seconds Draco reached for the letter. Writing something quickly on a piece of parchment he walked to the window where his owl was sitting. Tieing the letters to his leg Draco stroked the birds softly.

"Take this to Lexi for me Shadow."

* * *

><p>The rain fell like sheets drenching the Texas ground and it's inhabitants. A small blonde hurried into a shop; shaking the water from her hair she looked around the building. Her hazel eyes landed on a small table in the corner of the room where two men and a woman near her age were sitting. One of them made eye contact with the woman, he brought the attention of the others to her as he quickly motioned for her to join them.<p>

"Alexis! Over here!" Smiling at the group, she took the empty seat. After apparating out of the flat she shared with George, Lexi had went to the one person she thought would understand; Draco. He listened to what happened and then asked what she planned on doing. It was simple she said. She had to leave. To where she didn't know but the one thing Lexi did know was that she had to leave London.

After arriving in Texas, Lexi had enrolled in the local muggle college and had been taking classes ever since. It was easy for her t to make knew friends. So with a new home, a new look, a new life; Lexi started mending.

It was several hours before the four friends went their separate ways. Lexi was walking down the sidewalk when someone calling her name brought her attention to the figure running behind her.

"Alexis wait up."

"Hey Michael."

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" The two friends walk side by side in silence for several moments before Michael broke the silence.

"So how are your classes going?"

"Michael we have the same classes." The young man laughed nervously. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Yea.. Uhm I was wondering if.."

"I can't Michael." Lexi stopped just outside her apartment. Looking up at the dark haired man, she bit her lip softly it. "I know what you're going to ask me."

"We've known each other for almost two years Alexis. I thought maybe..."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I'm a broken person." When Michael looked at her with confusion in her eyes, she motioned for him to follow her. Taking a seat on her couch Lexi took a deep breath.

"I've never told anyone about my life in London. I .. I was engaged to be married."

"What?"

"A few months after our engagement, he was killed. I was so madly in love with him. I couldn't bear to live without him and so I ran. I came here to escape. Although I've left London.. He still haunts me. I don't know if I'll ever heal from it and I can't ask you to wait for me." Michael put a comforting hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"I'm good at waiting for people Alexis." Without saying another word Michael left the apartment to leave Lexi alone to think. Sighing Lexi leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

A tapping noise brought the blonde from her thoughts. Looking towards the window she could see a familiar owl pecking at the window. Lines appeared on Lexi's forehead as she walked towards the creature. It had been two years since she last talked to Draco. They had a mutual agreement to not communicate. It was easier for Lexi to hide.

"Hey Shadow. What brings you here?" She took the letters from the owl's leg and fed him a small cracker. The first letter was clearly Draco's handwriting but the second was another's. Someone she hadn't talk to in a long time.

_I'm sorry she begged me. I've become soft in my 'old' age._

_-Draco_

_Alexis,_

_I don't know why you ran away from us but I miss you so much. Please come back to London. Even if it's not forever. At least accept my invitation. I've so much to tell you Lexi; you were my closest female friend in school. I've missed that connection with you._

_Love, _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Lexi gripped both letters to her chest tightly. Her thoughts were conflicted and she couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Walking up to her room she pulled a small box from under her bed. Inside the box was Lexi's wand along with anything that connected her to the wizarding world. Biting her lip softly she disappeared with a loud pop.

Draco was half asleep on his couch when a popping noise caused him to jump to his feet. Pointing his wand at the intruder, he almost cursed the woman standing before him. Once he'd recognized who it was Draco lowered his wand with an annoyed grunt.

"Bloody hell Lexi. I could've killed you."

"Thought you weren't like that anymore Draco." Laughing softly at her snide remark he fell back on to the couch.

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I got your letter. And Hermione's" Lexi seated herself in the arm chair across from Draco and raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we agreed no contact."

"Yea well when you have Granger practically groveling at your feet; you'll do anything to make her go away."

"Maybe you're right. You have gone soft. How's Astoria; you were dating last time we talked."

"We got married. She's off visiting her parents."

"And I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"You were in hiding. Remember?" The two continued to banter back and forth for a while. As much as Lexi had wanted to get way from everything, it was nice to be back; even if just for a little while.

"So why was Granger so adamant about contacting you anyway?"

"She's getting married." Reaching into her pocket Lexi pulled out the invitation and handed it to Draco.

"She could do so much better than that Weasel."

"Hey be nice. They're my friends."

"Yea the friends you ditched out on." Lexi wrinkled her face at Draco but chose not to argue with him. After a little while longer she bid him goodbye. It was time for her to face the friends she left behind. The family she abandoned. The man whose heart she broke.


	28. Chapter 28

The sun was starting to set when Lexi appeared outside of Hermione's flat. Her nervousness nearly caused her to run back to Texas but with one last ounce of courage, Lexi knocked on the door. A brown eyed woman with wild hair appeared at the door. Hermione caught Lexi off guard as she engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. It didn't take long for the two women to start crying into each others arms.

"Lexi why did you leave? Why didn't you come to me?" The two had spent the last few hours catching up. Lexi knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione finally asked the questions she had been hoping to avoid.

"I went to Draco because I knew he wouldn't hate me. He would understand."

"Understand what Lexi? What happened?"

"How has George been?" Lexi dropped her eyes to the ground waiting for Hermione's reply. Confusion flashed across her friends face before Hermione started to make the connection.

"Lexi what happened with George?"

"Just answer my question Hermione."

"He'd barely gotten used to Fred being gone before you disappeared. It broke him. He nearly died Lexi. Charlie had to move in with him for a long time. What happened Lexi?" Standing up Lexi starting pacing the room with a look of anxiety on her face.

"It was the year anniversary of the battle. I'd made plans to go to the pub as usual but George had wanted to spend the night together in honor of Fred. We drank a little too much. Things got carried away; emotions got the best of us and … we slept together. The next day I freaked out and left. First I went to Draco and then I left England."

"Lexi I would have helped you sort through it all. I could never hate you. I would have helped you through your feelings for George."

"Bloody Hell Hermione there are no feelings for George. He was my friend and nothing else."

"Then why did you sleep with him? He was in love with you Lexi. Everyone could see that. It was obvious in school that both Fred and George loved you. We watched them fall in love with you and we watched George's heart break when you chose Fred. That's why Ginny hated you Lexi, not because of who your father was. But because you were hurting her brother, whether it was intentional or not." Lexi stared at Hermione in shock. She opened and closed her mouth several times but no sounds escaped.

"It's late Lexi. We should get some sleep, we need to go get your dress tomorrow."

That night Lexi had a hard time falling asleep. Her mind was racing about everything that Hermione had told her. She was angry with herself for being so oblivious about George's feelings; now that she thought about it, it was obvious that he loved her. Lexi finally drifted off to sleep thinking about her life in England as a witch and her life in the states as a muggle.

Hermione woke Lexi up early the next day so they could make it to the dress shop before going to the Burrow. Lexi had tried to talk Hermione out of going to the Burrow but it was no use. She would have to face the family she left behind sooner or later. After several hours Hermione finally found the perfect dress for Lexi and let her buy it. Lexi decided to roam around outside the store while Hermione talked with the woman about her wedding dress.

Once outside, Lexi realized that they were on the same street as the joke shop. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she stared up at the sign. Glancing back at the dress shop, Lexi made a last second decision and walked through the doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop hadn't changed much. Children ran around the store trying out all the different inventions. George had also hired a few more employees to keep up with the busy demand.

"Alexis is that you?" Lexi turned around at the sound of her name.

"Angelina?"

"It's great to see you. What brings you into the shop?"

"Haven't been here in awhile. Was just looking around. Do you work here now?"

"Sort of. George and I are engaged." Shock coursed through Lexi's body quickly. Blinking rapidly, she tried to hide it as Angelina showed Lexi her engagement ring.

"T..that's wonderful. Congratulations Angelina. I should go, Hermione's probably looking for me. It was great seeing you." Lexi waved a quick goodbye to her old schoolmate and started to rush out the door. She glanced back just in time to see a familiar tall red-head staring at her in shock.

Lexi ran down the street nearly knocking Hermione to the ground.

"Merlin Lexi where did you go?" Lexi grabbed her bag quickly and started walking down the street again. Hermione had to run to keep up with her. "Lexi what's going on?"

"You didn't tell me he was engaged Hermione."

"Wha.. Oh you went into the shop?"

"Bloody hell Hermione why didn't you tell me?"

"After what you told me last night.. I .. I didn't think it was the right time." Lexi took a deep breath. Glancing around the street she noticed someone walking towards them. Her breath caught in her lungs when Lexi noticed the flaming red hair.

"I can't talk to him right now." With a pop Lexi disappeared leaving Hermione to deal with a very confused George.

A few minutes later Hermione appeared inside her flat. Lexi was pacing the room with a frantic look in her eyes.

"What happened? Did he recognize me?"

"Of course he did Lexi. Dying your hair blonde is not going to disguise you that much. He asked what you were doing here and why you practically ran from him."

"What'd you tell him?" The look on Hermione's face answered Lexi's question and the blonde dropped into the nearest chair. Burying her face into her hands, she groaned loudly.

"Now I can't go to the Burrow tonight Hermione. I don't want to deal with that."

"You're going Alexis. This is my wedding party and you will be there!" Several hours later Lexi found herself standing outside the Burrow.


	29. Chapter 29

I know this one is super late and super short ... I'm sorry :( But I've been busy with school and work .. plus the story is starting to come to an end .. I should have th e final chapter posted in about a chapter or two. I'll try to have them out by this weekend.

* * *

><p>It was an understatement to say that those inside the Burrow were surprised to see Lexi. Several received her with excitement while others shot dark looks at her. Questions flew from all directions asking her where she had gone. It wasn't until right before dinner started that George and Angelina arrived.<p>

"Alexis dear, now that things have settled and everyone's arrived, could you please tell us where you've been?" Several of the Weasleys stopped eating to listen to what Lexi had to say. Glancing sideways at Hermione, Lexi sighed in defeat.

"I went to America"

"Why?"

"I needed to get away. I'm sorry for abandoning all of you. It… it was just too hard." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in understanding. Opening her mouth, she started to say something but was cut off by George's harsh words.

"That's bloody bull shit Alexis. You left because you were a coward." George jumped to his feet abruptly causing the table to shake violently. He stormed out of the room closely followed by Angelina.

"He took it hard Alexis. Don't take it personal, he'll come around now that you're back. You are staying aren't you?"

"I'm not sure. I have a life back in Texas now, friends, a job. I live as a muggle there; it's quite peaceful."

"What do you mean you have a life and friends there? What about us? We were your friends first. If you had no intentions of staying then you shouldn't have come back!"

"Ronald!"

"No Hermione, he's right. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner. I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air."

Lexi leaned against the side of the house as the wind rustled her blonde hair. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and she almost missed the voices floating from the side of the house. From the sound of it, Angelina and George were talking; it didn't sound pleasant.

"Ang just drop it alright!"

"No George I won't drop it. I've never seen you get this upset over anything. Why her?"

"She was my best friend and she left. What would you expect me to do; jump for joy now that she's reappeared?"

"I see the way you were looking at her tonight. The same way you used to at Hogwarts. You love her don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Angelina. That was just a schoolboy's crush and nothing more. And don't lecture me about looks; don't you dare." There was a loud pop as George disappeared. Silence followed before a second popping indicated Angelina had followed.

* * *

><p>Lexi stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She never liked wearing dresses but she had to admit that Hermione had good taste. The long burgundy dress fit along Lexi's curves perfectly. Letting her hair lay across her shoulders, Lexi made her way to the back of the house."Do you guys need any help setting up?" Harry, Charlie, and George turned at her voice. All three men choked on their words at the sight of Lexi dressed up. Coughing slightly Charlie nodded his head.<p>

"Uhm yea. Could you help us set the tent up?" The ceremony took place at noon. Hermione looked stunning in her long white dress and Ron was barely able to say his vows. It didn't take long for the wedding to end. Chairs were replaced with a dance floor and tables were added around the edge of the tent.

Throughout the night Lexi found herself dancing with several different people. Harry had only asked for one dance because as soon as he had finished, Ginny glared at him sending him a warning not to do it again. It was towards the end of the night, when Lexi was sitting down that a hand appeared in front of her.

"Would you care to dance?" Glancing up, shock ran through Lexi's body as George stood in front of her. Without saying a word she allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

"I thought you hated me?"

"Hate? Alexis I would never hate you. I was angry. Hurt even. But you were my best friend … I'd never hate you." Lexi squeaked unexpectedly when George spun her around. They both laughed as they only focused on each other. Several people watched the two with curiosity. Hermione watched them with sympathy while Angelina stared on with angry.


	30. Chapter 30

So this is the last chapter ... I haven't decided if I'm excited it's ending or sad to be done with it. I hope all of you enjoy it. :) Thanks to all of those who reviewed and stuck with me till the end. You don't understand how much I appreciate it. Thanks you ..

And to natza12345: I feel the same way with Lexi and Voldemort's relationship. I feel I could have portrayed it better and with more time on my hands; I may have been able to. Thank you for the amazing review.

* * *

><p>The cool wind ruffled Lexi's dress but she didn't notice. Her eyes were cast down at a headstone that sat by itself. The name Frederick Weasley shone brightly against the pale moonlight and Lexi shivered involuntarily. Images of that night flashed before her eyes; she turned away unable to look at the name printed across the surface.<p>

"I miss him too." George stopped next to Lexi and stared down at his brothers grave.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I was scared. Because of what happened that night .. Because how I felt when I was around you. I was stupid and blinded by my grief and drunkenness George. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. You and Angelina are good for each other and I give you my blessing. She'll make you happy."

Lexi glanced toward George to see him still staring at Fred's grave. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning back towards the Burrow. The party was starting to die down; many people had already left to their homes. Lexi knew it was time for her to leave. Without saying another word she walked back to the house to say her goodbyes and apparated back to her home in Texas.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alexis, Danielle and I are going to the library after class to study. Did you want to come?"<p>

"Sure." It had been a week since the wedding, since Lexi saw George. She'd gone back to her muggle life in Texas. Her emotions were conflicted and Lexi wasn't sure how she felt about things. All she wanted was for things to go back to before she got the letter.

At that moment Lexi was sitting in her history class. As much as she wanted to pay attention to the muggles version of certain events; Lexi's mind just wasn't in the right spot. She kept thinking back to the past weekend and how seeing her friends made her feel.

"Alexis?" Michael stood in front of Lexi with a confused look in his eyes. It was then that Lexi realized that class had been over for almost five minutes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just lost track of my mind." Lexi absentmindedly followed Michael to the library. She spent several hours there before bidding her friends goodbye and walking in the direction of her home.

"Alexis!" Stopping, Lexi turned around to see Michael running after her. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Michael but I would've been fine."

"I know. I don't mind though. How was your weekend in London?" Lexi and Michael walked the few blocks to her apartment while she told him about her weekend back home. She made sure to leave out certain parts of the story that included magic or her admitting her feelings to George. Michael listened intently to her and it wasn't long until they were standing in front of her apartment.

"Wow. It sounds like you had a great time. I'm glad you came back though. I missed you…"

"I missed you too, I missed all of you guys. But I've told you Michael. Please don't have those feelings for me. I won't return them."

"I just thought with time.."

"I'm sorry Michael. My heart will always belong to someone else. I couldn't make you happy. You deserve someone who will love you with all their heart. I'm not that girl." Michael opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He searched Lexi's eyes for any indication she could change her mind. After several moments a look of defeat rose onto his face. Nodding his head softly he stepped away from Lexi.

"I understand Alexis. I could make you happy but I do wish to love someone that loves me back. I will just have to learn to just be friends. Good night Alexis." Michael turned away from Lexi trying to hide the pain in his eyes. With a defeated sigh he walked back the way they had come leaving Lexi standing at her front door.

Lexi watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Turning from the street, she opened her door and walked into her apartment. She turned the light on; a scream erupted from her lips as she came face to face with a familiar red head.

"Bloody hell George you scared the hell out of me!"

"It's not my fault you're so jumpy." A smirk sat on George's mouth. Lexi glowered at him before pushing past him.

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"It wasn't hard to track you down after you said you were living in Texas. I just looked at the student records of all the universities in the state." A small laugh escaped Lexi's lips.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law George."

"I'm sure it is too."

"Why are you here anyway?" Lexi faced George with a look of curiosity.

"I let you get away once before. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you Alexis." George took a step towards Lexi; she subconsciously took one back. "I've always loved you. I told you that."

"But you're engaged to Angelina." Annoyance shot through George's eyes as he took another step forward.

"We were just using each other. She was in love with Fred. I was the next best thing to her. Angelina never saw me; she saw my brother."

Lexi stared at George unsure what to say. Her back eventually hit the wall and George stopped a foot away.

"Come back to London Lex."

"I have a life here George. I can't just drop it and leave."

"You did with your old life."

"I ran because I was scared. You have to understand George. I was confused about what I was feeling and it was too much for me. I needed time."

"You've had time. Two years." Lexi opened her mouth to argue but George cut her off with his lips. At first shock paralyzed her entire body. It wasn't long however until Lexi found herself melting into the kiss.

The kiss lasted about a minute and both were breathing heavily when they parted. Lexi looked into George's eyes with uncertainty before burying her face into his chest.

"I love you Alexis."

"I.. I love you too." Her reply was muffled but George still heard. Pulling her away from his chest he leaned down and covered her lips with his once more.


	31. Chapter 31

I was orignally going to make chapter 30 the last chapter but then I changed my mind. Now this is the last chapter. :) Thanks everyone for sticking with me.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" An eleven year old red headed little girl ran down the platform. Her hazel eyes swelled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.<p>

"Roxanne what's wrong."

"F… Fred said that I wont get sorted into any house and they'll kick me out." Kneeling down the dark haired woman looked into her daughters eyes.

"I promise you Roxy, you will find the perfect home within Hogwarts. Your brother is just being mean."

Roxanne quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Smiling at her mother she pulled herself from Lexi's arms just as George was walking over with their oldest child. Lexi stood up with a look of mild irritation in her eyes.

"Fred .. Stop being mean to your sister."

"I was only teasing .." With one look at his mother, the thirteen year dropped his eyes. "Sorry."

A whistle blew indicating that the train would be leaving within a few seconds. Students started rushing on to the train after saying their goodbyes. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Lexi's waist again and buried her face into her stomach.

"Roxanne it'll be alright. I promise you'll love Hogwarts." Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Lexi placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Roxanne pulled away to give her father a hug before walking onto the train to find a compartment with other first years. Her parents could see her walking into one with two other first years.

"Now Fred. Look after your sister."

"I know mum. I have to go." Fred hugged his parents and ran towards the train to find his friends.

"Don't cause your professors any problems!"

"Alright Mum!"

"Give them hell Fred!"

"George!"

"Erm .. Do us proud!" George smirked as his son shot back the same mischievous look his uncle was known for.

Putting his arm around Lexi's shoulders, George watched his son sit down next to his friends. The train started to pull away and Lexi leaned her body into George's.

"It's going to be weird now that they're both going to school."

"Well now we'll have more time for…"

"George!" Lexi pulled away from George to slap him roughly on the arm.

"Kidding! I was only kidding .. Ouch that hurt." Laughing softly, Lexi leaned up to place a soft kiss on her husbands lips.

"Let's go home."


End file.
